Trop belle était l'histoire
by Snapiou
Summary: Harry et Severus vivent une petite vie tranquille reclués dans un petit quartier paisible de Londres. Un soir, leur vie se trouve bousculée, Harry s'écroule sur le sol. La maladie vient s'abattre sur eux, sans échappatoire. No Happy End, Lemon. SLASH. SADFIC.
1. Prologue

**_Salut les Z'amis ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic totalement finie, cette histoire me tournait dans la tête depuis des lustres, et vraiment j'avais besoin de coucher mes mots sur le papier, j'y pensais sans arrêt. Je n'arrête pas mon autre fic, je vous rassure, le prochain chap' sortira bientôt. Celle-ci est déjà postée sur le site, dans le "doc manager" et il me reste seulement à mettre les chapitre quand je modifie l'histoire. J'ai fait en sorte que vous ayez quelque chose de régulier niveau publications :)_**

**_J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Ce n'est pas un Happy-End, elle est triste. Mais, je trouvais le sujet joli à aborder et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions.  
_**

**_Le prologue est court, 500 petits mots mais c'est parce que c'est le prologue ahaha... Les autres chapitres sont un peu plus long, mais ce ne sont pas des chap' à 6000 mots comme pour mon autre fic, celle-ci est beaucoup plus concise :). J'espère que j'arriverai à vous transmettre de l'émotion, autant que quand je l'ai écrite en tout cas.  
_**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
_**

**_Bisous (L)  
_**

* * *

**Trop belle était l'histoire - Prologue_  
_**

Le jeune homme se trouvait assis, en tailleurs, sur le canapé du salon, regardant désespérément son téléphone portable, attendant impatiemment qu'il ouvre la porte, qu'il rentre à la maison. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu à son réveil ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour lui tenir la main ? Pour lui dire que tout irait bien à présent ?

Depuis son retour à la maison, il ne se s'était pas montré, comme s'il était définitivement parti. Le jeune homme regarda les flammes s'élever de la cheminée avec tristesse. L'avait-il quitté sans un mot ? Le poids qu'il portait était-il trop lourd pour lui ? Son serment n'était-il pas sincère ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi il ne venait pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme à l'accoutumée ?

Le brun scruta son bras avec mépris. C'était la faute de cette foutu maladie ! Ce foutu destin qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis des années. Et maintenant, l'amour de sa vie n'avait pas pu supporter le poids de son état de santé sur ses épaules, malgré le mariage, malgré sa promesse, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. C'était trop difficile. Ça l'aurait été pour n'importe qui. Harry ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui, bien sûr que non. Il ne saavait pas comment il aurait réagit à sa place, peut-être aurait-il prit la fuite lui aussi, à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours ? Peut-être, oui.

Il détailla l'aiguille plantée dans son poignet, le fil remontant vers la perfusion et enfin le pied à sérum qu'il devait traîner derrière lui, déversant de la morphine et une bonne dose d'antibiotiques qui lui permettaient ne pas faire d'infection, de survivre. Mais, sans lui, en avait-il réellement l'envie ? Non. Il n'avait pas le choix. On lui avait rendu la vie, pour qu'il vive, un point c'est tout.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa torpeur, de sa léthargie. Il réalisa enfin que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, sans se fatiguer. Il se leva non sans ressentir de l'angoisse. Et s'il était là, pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait demander le divorce ? Était-il commode d'aller ouvrir la porte ? Était-il assez fort pour supporter ça ?

Il se secoua mentalement et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il tourna la clé et fit basculer la porte. Harry était tout sauf présentable, en jogging confortable, avec ses cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'habituellement, des gros chaussons fourrés aux pieds. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas lui mais un autre visage familier, un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, ce visage de malheur qui lui avait annoncé à quel point son destin était funeste, à quel point sa maladie était grave, à cause de qui son amour l'avait laissé.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

Harry resta muet, attendant que l'homme dégarni prenne la parole à nouveau.

- J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Le brun saisi l'enveloppe non sans trembler et regarda l'homme, son médecin qui l'avait tant soutenu, repartir. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désolé ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné une lettre que Severus avait écrite pour lui ? Harry avait directement reconnu son écriture sur le devant de l'enveloppe. Il lu l'inscription une seconde fois :

_Pour Harry_

Severus n'était pas lâche au point de transmettre une lettre de rupture par messager, il avait beaucoup plus de respect pour son époux. Ce dernier referma la lourde porte et retourna, avec une lenteur hallucinante, s'installer sur le canapé. Il rabattit sa couverture en laine –que Severus lui avait offert l'année précédente- sur ses jambes et regarda l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir. Il était terrorisé. Ce qui était dans cette enveloppe changerait encore –à coup sûr- la suite des évènements, de sa petite vie, de leur petite vie, plutôt.

Il resta ainsi immobile pendant –il lui avait semblé- des heures, à fixer les flammes dansant contre le fond de la cheminée. Il s'était relevé une fois pour remettre du bois et s'était replongé dans cet état apathique dont il faisait preuve. Il alla chercher dans le fond de son âme le peu de courage qu'il pouvait trouver, puis décolla lentement le papier qui scellait les mots de son amour.

Il déplia la lettre avec peur, angoisse et tristesse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui dire en face ce qui était écrit sur cette lettre ? Dès la première phrase Harry sentit son cœur se resserrer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son réveil, les larmes et la douleur l'envahirent. Il était parti, pour de bon, il l'avait laissé tomber.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'avais prévenu, c'est court. Mais, je ne voulais pas trop en dire :)_**

**_Bisous et à vous les claviers :P  
_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Salut les Z'amis, je poste directement le chap'1 car le prologue était vraiment cours.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de me suivre.**_

_**Je vous adore, bisous :P**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vi**__**e**_

_Un an plus tôt – 16 Décembre 2003_

Severus et Harry ouvraient le bal, leur mariage avait été magique, avait réunit tous les amis du plus jeune et les quelques personnes fidèles au plus vieux. Poudlard s'était transformé en une salle des fêtes magnifique décorées par tous les Elfes de maison et par Albus qui s'était fatigué à vouloir que tout soit parfait.

Severus portait une robe de soirée magnifique, bleu marine. Ses cheveux et ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de son mari. Il essayait de l'appeler comme ça depuis des semaines, histoire de s'y habituer, mais ce soir c'était concret, ils étaient mariés. Ils vieilliraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Son Harry lui avait dit oui, ils étaient unis envers et contre tous.

Harry Potter-Snape souriait, dansant approximativement bien sous tous les regards attendris des invités. Il portait une robe de soirée noire en soie, avec une fleur blanche, un lys, accrochée au niveau de son cœur. Il avait posé sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son mari pour pouvoir contempler son alliance quand il ne se perdait pas dans _ses_ abîmes magnifiques. Quelques couples les rejoignirent sur la piste mais ils n'en firent pas cas, Harry et Severus ne se quittait pas des yeux.

Le mariage du professeur honni et de son élève le plus détesté avait fait énormément de tapage dans le monde sorcier. La Gazette avait publié des tonnes d'articles contre le plus vieux, mais les deux sorciers n'en avaient curent, ils ne s'occupaient que d'eux et suintaient l'amour. Tout le monde, après cinq années de merveilleux bonheur, avait finit par accepter ce couple improbable et même avait appris à l'admirer.

Les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant l'avaient toujours soutenu, bien que Ron ait mit plus de temps que sa femme. Cette dernière avait éclaté en sanglots de bonheur quand elle avait vu la lueur dans les yeux de son ami à l'instant où Severus avait dit oui.

_Oui, Harry Potter, je te prends pour époux. Je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare._

Harry avait senti une sensation de joie qu'il avait contenu pour ne pas exploser et sauter partout devant tout le monde, mais, il était heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes. Il se disait –à tord- que même Severus ne pouvait pas être autant heureux qu'il l'était, c'était impossible.

L'aîné, à la fin de la musique, emmena son mari dans la salle et salua le reste des invités qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de remercier d'être venus. Ils quittèrent discrètement la grande salle et descendirent rapidement dans les cachots. Au milieu du couloir, Severus craqua et plaqua Harry contre le mur. Il se colla contre lui et lui posa sa main sur le cœur, lui faisant sentir à quel point il battait vite. Severus prit la parole.

- Il bat vite pour toi. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je suis dingue de toi.

Harry lui adressa un sourire gêné et ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche, à en perdre haleine, le désir de se satisfaire mutuellement l'emportant sur tout le reste. Le plus jeune arriva à balancer le mot de passe de leur appartement entre deux baisers et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Severus ne lâcha pas son mari, il l'embrassa pendant de longues minutes, se calmant peu à peu. Il se retira, tout en gardant le corps du brun contre le sien.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça devant tout le monde. Je me sentirais bien trop gêné.

- Je sais, je comprends, Sev.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay, c'est juste que j'aurais peur de les choquer. Tu es Harry Potter et s'ils pensent que je t'étouffe, ils vont me coller à Azkaban.

- Tu es stupide. Je vais me changer.

Severus acquiesça et le suivit comblant vite la distance que le plus jeune avait réussi à mettre. Harry était comme une drogue, quand on y avait goûté plusieurs fois, il était impossible de s'en défaire sans une cure de "désamouration" importante.

Le plus jeune était vicieux, il se déshabilla de façon provocante devant son nouveau mari et se rhabilla, le faisant s'offusquer d'oser le provoquer et de ne pas lui donner quoique ce soit. Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche, noua ses Converses, puis posa sa main sur le ventre de son bien aimé, tapota gentiment et sorti en murmurant un « je t'aime » contrôlé.

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle, habillé normalement, il se sentait plus à l'aise, comme s'il n'était plus le centre de la soirée. Il l'avait dit à Severus, qu'il se remettrait en jean après l'ouverture du bal.

_- Je te préviens, Sev, je ne porterais pas des tenues grotesques toute la soirée. On ouvre le bal et je remets mes vêtements et toi des robes noires informes._

_- Si tu veux. _

Et Severus n'avait pas fait d'objections, Harry avait pu retrouver ses vêtements, ses amis et rigolaient avec eux comme si c'était un bal à Poudlard et non pas son mariage. Hermione et lui s'étaient isolés dans un coin un peu tranquille, loin de tout la foule dansante.

- Tu en auras mis du temps Harry ! 5 ans avant de vous marier !

- On voulait prendre le temps d'être sûr qu'on était totalement faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Vous l'avez toujours été !

- Mione… Tu le savais, évidemment.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis celle qui sait tout sur tout, tu ne le savais pas ?

- Où est Ron ?

- Avec Nev, au bar.

- Ça va vous deux ?

- Tu as des yeux et des lunettes, je suis certaine que tu vois bien la situation. Donc, ne demande pas.

- Bien, ça ne va pas entre vous.

- Ce n'est pas une question, hein ?

- Non. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je vois quand ça ne va pas.

- Tu es vraiment celui que j'aurais du épouser.

- Je suis gay ! Tellement gay ! Et tellement amoureux de Sev !

- Je sais. Tu sais il y en a qui rêvent d'être président, les « weird sisters » ou un acteur très connu. Moi, je rêve d'être Severus Snape. Pour avoir la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme toi, d'être aimé comme il est aimé.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Regarde par toi-même. Je pense que je vais rentrer. Mais, 23 ans c'est bien, pour te marier. Tu n'as rien pressé et tu as eu raison, tu n'auras pas à supporter un divorce au moins. Ou peut-être le mien. Merci pour cette soirée, je t'aime Ry'.

- Je t'aime aussi, Mione.

Harry serra son amie contre lui, maudissant Ron pour oser la faire souffrir et la regarda partir d'une démarche assurée et féminine, se déhanchant avec élégance, dans une robe rouge moulante qui avantageait sa jolie silhouette.

Severus le surprit et Harry sursauta, puis se blottit contre lui, contre son torse. Il laissa sa tête aller vers son cou, réclamant un baiser que l'aîné s'empressa de lui donner.

- Ron est un crétin.

- Je suis content que tu l'admettes enfin !

- Sev… Il fait souffrir Mione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde.

Severus s'exécuta et vit le roux la main sur les fesses d'une charmante demoiselle qui n'était pas Granger.

- Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, Sev, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

- Tu veux plutôt dire sur tout ce qui veut de lui, chéri, non ?

Harry rigola tendrement.

- Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Moi aussi, si fort. Si jamais on m'avait dit que je serais fou d'un Gryffondor un jour…

- Si tu me trompes un jour, Severus, je te tue, par doloris et ensuite je t'enterre avec Voldy. Et je fais en sorte que tes lèvres soient collées aux siennes pour le reste de ta mort.

- Aucun risque mon ange.

- Parce que tu as peur de mes menaces ?

- Parce que je n'ai envie que de toi, tu es parfait sexuellement, tantôt dominateur, tantôt docile, tu me satisfais tellement mon ange, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Le sexe chez nous c'est parfait, c'est même fantastique, alors pourquoi aurais-je envie d'aller chercher ça chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis, je suis sûr que ton corps parfait me manquerait trop, tu es si... Hmm... !

L'ancien professeur se maudit pour avoir énoncé sa réplique à voix haute en découvrant Albus et Minerva légèrement rouge au niveau des pommettes.

- Nous n'avons pas encore pu vous approcher ! Vous êtes beaucoup demandés.

- Vous nous avez unis, Albus. Vous avez besoin de nous féliciter ?

- Évidemment ! La décoration vous plaît ?

- Beaucoup !

Severus se contenta de grogner et de lever un sourcil.

- Mais, je suis sûr que vous n'auriez pas du en faire autant ! On aurait pu se contenter de la Grande Salle habituelle. On voulait quelque chose de simple, Professeur Dumbledore.

- C'est le plus simple que j'avais en réserve, Harry.

- Alors, je m'estime heureux, et merci beaucoup. Excusez-moi.

Harry s'en alla le pas vif vers le bar. Il donna un coup bien placé sur la hanche de son meilleur ami et regarda la jeune fille qu'il n'avait certainement pas invité, il ne savait même pas qui c'était.

- Dégage, toi.

La blonde d'environ 16 ans se retira à toute allure choquée par l'hostilité du Survivant.

- Merde ! Harry !

- Tu fous quoi ?

- Pas de leçons de morale.

- Et Mione ?

- Je sais ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ?

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Je ne m'amuse pas avec elle ! Je…

- Alors c'est le sexe ?

- Oui.

- Parlez-en, parce qu'elle est partie les larmes aux yeux il y a dix minutes. Et, si je dois choisir un camp entre vous deux, je choisirais le sien. Parce que, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Tu es marié, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu l'as choisi et tu as promis de l'aimer, pas de la faire souffrir.

L'ancien Gryffondor retourna vers son mari et l'entraîna sur la piste. Il avait entendu Ron l'appeler, pour parler mais, non, c'était trop facile. Il ne pouvait pas être de son côté pour ça. Le roux parti déçu et rentra chez lui, avec la boule au ventre, lui et Hermione devraient avoir une conversation.

Harry et Severus dansèrent ensemble jusque très tard dans la nuit. Puis, ils se retirèrent. Le reste des invités purent voir leur départ en voyage de noce et les applaudirent en leur lançant des grains de riz.

_30 Décembre 2003_

Le décalage horaire jouait des tours au plus jeune qui, depuis deux jours se sentait fatigué, et avait du mal à reprendre le rythme. Sans compter le déménagement qui aurait lieu dans la journée. Severus et lui s'étaient trouvés une petite maison dans le centre de Londres, magnifiquement bien situé, pas loin du Chaudron Baveur et donc, proche du lieu de travail du plus vieux. Harry, lui, passait ses journées sur son ordinateur à écrire son livre sur les secrets de Poudlard qu'il finirait peut-être un jour, s'il en avait le courage. Toutefois, Severus ne lui mettait jamais la pression, malgré la lenteur que prenait Harry pour finir un chapitre et malgré le fait que le jeune homme ne voulait pas entrer dans la vie active.

Severus avait ouvert un magasin sur le chemin de traverse de vente de potions. On trouvait toutes les potions inimaginables dans cette boutique, et s'il ne l'avait pas déjà en stock, la potion demandée était commandable. Le Serpentard passait tout son temps à sont travail, quand il n'était pas à la maison pour chouchouter son protégé. Il se sentait enfin vivre, il était son propre patron, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même dans son magasin. Il était tranquille, et c'était une chose importante à laquelle il aspirait. Ses potions étaient chères mais très réputées et la boutique était toujours pleine à craquer.

_4 Janvier 2004_

La maison était enfin habitable, elle était « magiquement » immense, Harry n'arrêtait pas de se perdre tant il y avait de pièces. Il passait ses journées à déballer les cartons « à la façon moldue » pour occuper son temps libre et à décorer toutes les étagères que son mari avait posé en 10 minutes –avec sa baguette- le matin avant de partir au travail.

Quand Severus rentra le soir, comme à l'accoutumée, il se dirigea vers la –nouvelle- cuisine et prépara le dîner. Harry vint s'installer sur un des tabourets de bar qui se déployaient contre le plan de travail.

- Ta journée ?

- Comme un samedi. Du monde.

- Et ça a été ?

- Bien sûr. Tout le monde me demande comment la lune de miel s'est passée… Ils ont oubliés qui j'étais ?

Harry éclata littéralement de rire.

- Mais, tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Bah rien. J'ai foudroyé du regard quiconque me posait la question. Il y en a que j'ai tué mentalement dix fois de suite aujourd'hui. Ils insistent ces idiots en plus ! Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Oh, Harry et moi n'avons pas beaucoup quitté le pilotis, nous avons été sur la plage mais, vous savez on fait vite le tour d'une île des Maldives. Nous sommes restés 8 jours au lit en train de faire l'amour sans plus jamais vouloir s'arrêter ?

- Au moins, ils auraient eu leur réponse. Et peut-être que personne n'aurait plus posé la question.

- Le prochain qui demande je l'empoisonne.

- Mais non !

Harry se plaça derrière Severus et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre son dos qui se mouvait lentement au rythme des gestes de l'aîné.

- Tu m'as manqué, Sev !

- Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ?

- Oh j'ai décoré ! J'ai déballé tous les cartons ! Je suis ravi.

- J'imagine. Je suis certain que je vais devoir mettre de l'ordre partout.

- Évidemment.

- Et vu que nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts je vais devoir regarder toutes les pièces et changer les bibelots.

- Probablement.

- Tu me donnes du travail, tu sais ?

- Je sais. Mais, ça t'occupe.

- J'ai d'autres choses que je voudrais faire le soir et qui savent m'occuper.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu demandes ? Eh bien…

Harry se sentit porté dans les airs et assis sur le plan de travail opposé. Il senti une bouche se mouvoir le long de son cou, lécher lentement la peau jusqu'à la base de son oreille.

- _Chuchotant contre son oreille._ Comme…. ça.

Le brun dévora la bouche de son aîné et lui mordit la lèvre avec envie, l'attirant près de lui.

- Non, Harry ! On mange avant ! Déjà hier soir tu m'as entraîné dans le lit et gardé prisonnier toute la soirée, ce soir on mange.

- Mais… Je ne t'ai pas gardé prisonnier, chéri, c'est toi qui voulait rester au lit.

- Tu es déjà maigre à mon goût mon ange, pas bien épais du moins, même si tu es parfait, magnifique et tout ce que tu veux, il faut que tu manges !

- Tu es vraiment…

- Je sais, mais je t'aime vraiment. Et je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Tu sais toujours placer le « je t'aime » où il faut.

- Descends et viens manger !

- Oui, Monsieur le grincheux de service.

Le susnommé le regarda avec un regard de « tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre après le repas » et Harry le rejoignit pour dîner avec un sourire innocent.

Le Survivant s'était calé devant la télévision, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, à côté de la cheminée. Il regardait un film débile qui parlait d'une prostituée qui n'en pouvait plus de faire ce métier et qui voulait changer pour faire du striptease. Les autres chaînes passaient soit du sport, soit des informations ou encore une série à laquelle il ne comprendrait rien puisqu'il était coincé à chaque fois, il n'avait pas regardé depuis le début et se sentait perdu. Donc, il resta sur la chaîne n°1, et continua son programme nullissime. Severus était posé à ses côtés, les pieds de son mari sur ses genoux, et lisait le journal.

- Ils parlent de nous ?

- Non. Pour une fois.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on continue de s'abonner à la Gazette…

- Pour ramener un peu magie dans notre quotidien je présume.

Harry se releva, assis et vint se coller contre Severus. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de l'aîné et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu présumes toujours bien.

- Je sais.

- Et ton égo aurait besoin…

- D'une bonne douche froide, tu le dis souvent.

- Hmm. Je ne le dis qu'à toi.

- Évidemment. C'est avec moi que tu vis.

- Crétin. On va se coucher, il est presque 22h ?

- On va se coucher ou on va coucher ?

- Sev… Tu me fatigues.

Harry se releva en sachant pertinemment que son époux allait se sentir offusqué par sa réplique et allait le suivre « histoire de ne pas le laisser avoir le dernier mot ». Sans prévenir il se retourna et fut déçu de voir que Severus n'était pas sur ses talons. Il devait avoir prit l'habitude qu'Harry pouvait avoir de la répartie et qu'il savait, lui aussi envoyer des répliques pas sympa sans attendre de réaction. Sauf que le plus jeune n'avait pas maîtrise de son mari et qu'il était avide de chacune de ses réactions. Le Survivant haussa les épaules et décida de prendre une douche. Après 20 minutes de bonheur brûlant, il sortit et s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir.

Il décela que la brosse à dents de Severus était humide, signe qu'il était passé se laver les dents. Il l'imita et sorti vers la chambre. Le Serpentard lisait dans le lit conjugal et releva les yeux pour regarder Harry, qui avait préalablement retiré son vêtement, se diriger vers le lit nu comme un ver.

Malgré combien l'histoire pouvait être intéressante, Severus n'arrivait pas à quitter du regard ce corps musclé, cette peau halée, cette entrejambe qui appelait ses lèvres. Son sang ne fit qu'au tour et il claqua le livre avec un bruit sourd et le balança sur la table de chevet. Harry posa un genou sur le lit et l'aîné se redressa, dévoilant sa nudité et l'aida à venir le rejoindre.

C'est naturellement que leurs lèvres se scellèrent, que leurs corps s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, que leurs entrejambes se touchèrent, se frôlèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement à l'unisson. Severus fit basculer Harry avec douceur sur le dos et c'est spontanément que le Gryffon se laissa faire, bombant le torse, appelant l'autre à le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser. Le Serpentard fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse, léchant les boutons de chair bruns durcis, les mordillant sans trop s'attarder. Il continua de lécher le reste du ventre du Survivant, insinuant sa langue dans son nombril –sachant pertinemment que le brun allait gémir et arquer les hanches- jusqu'à toucher son entrejambe. Ils n'en étaient plus à tourner autour du pot, faire l'amour était un mécanisme bien rodé entre eux, plaisant et qui allait droit au but en faisant tout selon leurs envies, plus ou moins longtemps selon leurs besoins du moment.

Severus avait envie de lui, de le sucer lentement et tendrement, de sentir son goût couler au fond de sa gorge. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait voulu lui faire vivre le plaisir de l'orgasme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, mais, ils se réservaient ça pour le soir, et quelques fois, ils ne faisaient rien, seulement des baisers. Selon leurs humeurs respectives. Parfois Harry voulait dominer Severus, voulait lui faire du bien et le plus vieux se laissait aller en confiance entre ses mains habiles.

Aujourd'hui, le plus jeune avait besoin de se sentir dorloté, aimé et Severus faisait ça bien. C'est sans retenue qu'il lécha la base du sexe de son amant qui s'agita, impatient que son mari le prenne en bouche et lui procure du plaisir. Sans vouloir le torturer trop longtemps, l'aîné le prit totalement en bouche, lentement, faisant gémir son amant d'une manière bien trop excitante pour que ce soit toléré. Harry agrippa les draps en se libérant dans un cri non contenu.

Severus remonta le long de son corps en l'embrassant, le marquant rarement comme sien, mais ce soir il voulait. Il laissa une marque violacée sur le téton droit de son amant et vint voler ses lèvres en un baiser frénétique. Harry se redressa, se mit à quatre pattes et lui intima d'y aller.

L'ancien professeur souri béatement et attrapa le lubrifiant qui se trouvait toujours à portée de main dans la table de nuit. Il le prépara comme il se doit et étala un peu de liquide graisseux sur son sexe douloureux. Il pénétra Harry sans que ce dernier ne se contracte, plus maintenant. Il bougea presque tout de suite, mais il avait gardé l'habitude de rester immobile les premières secondes après l'intrusion, même si Harry n'en avait plus besoin, et même s'il lui avait déjà répété maintes et maintes fois.

Le Survivant s'accrochait désespérément à la tête de lit tant le plaisir était fulgurant, intense et pénétrant. Harry n'avait pas pour habitude de retenir ses gémissements et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'en aurait pas été capable ce soir là. C'était trop intense. Même Severus se sentait partir un peu trop tôt, il avait presque du mal à bouger tant il tremblait.

Dans un sursaut Harry se libéra dans la main de l'aîné et ce dernier suivit rapidement. Se laissant tomber à genoux, Severus attira Harry en arrière, toujours en lui. Il sentit son sexe se faire mou et se dégagea délicatement, intimant au Survivant de s'allonger.

Harry se blottit contre la douceur de la peau de son amour, priant pour que cette relation ne finisse jamais. Ils s'aimaient tant. Personne, jamais, ne pourrait les séparer. Ils avaient tout, ils s'entendaient, faisaient l'amour, se disputaient, se réconciliaient. Il avait tout pour s'aimer convenablement. Severus attira le corps chaud d'Harry encore plus proche de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, pour ne plus le lâcher. Jamais.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, rien de trop triste pour l'instant :)_**

**_A bientôt :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Salut ;)_**

**_Je sais je poste un peu vite mais, vu que c'est tout prêt, je poste tout et comme ça je suis tranquille et ça vous fait patienter pendant que je paufine le prochain chap' de ma fic en cours.  
_**

**_Merci à vous pour votre fidélité.  
_**

**_Je ferai un RAR à la fin, si jamais :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Quelques mois plus tard..._**

_11 Avril 2004_

Harry et Severus étaient tranquillement installés dans leur salon, les mois se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour les tourtereaux. L'aîné avait du agrandir son magasin tant il marchait, il avait même employé Harry à temps partiel pour l'aider à gérer la boutique les après-midi.

- Tu sais, je pense que ce serait bien qu'on s'achète des téléphones portables.

- Ils ne marchent pas chez les sorciers.

- Si ! Il y a un sort qui les rend compatibles, tu peux être joignable partout si tu le lances avant de franchir le mur magique.

- J'en ai entendu parler.

- Alors ? Ce serait une bonne idée, non ?

- Si tu veux, quand on en aura vraiment l'utilité, Harry.

- Hmm…

Ce dernier fit glisser son MacBook sur ses genoux et continua sa péripétie. Severus regardait discrètement les mots du plus jeune et s'étonnait à chaque fois de voir à quel point il savait écrire. Il se replongea dans son propre livre et retourna parmi les « potionnistes de toutes époques ».

Severus pensait à lui-même écrire un livre sur les potions, il aurait été brillant, tout le monde se serait arraché les exemplaires et il aurait révélé beaucoup de tuyaux sur les potions et comment rendre cette matière ludique et facile à exécuter. Mais, justement, c'était la le problème, il ne voulait pas que toute la population se nourrisse de son savoir pour l'instant, sinon, sa boutique ne marcherait plus, ses gros clients ferait faire les potions par leurs enfants, ou eux-mêmes. Il avait presque déjà toute la trame en tête, toutes les potions qu'il aurait pu mettre dedans, agrémentées de quelques illustrations qu'Harry aurait pu, avec son immense talent dans le dessin, lui faire. Il avait un manuscrit scellé dans sa boutique, au fond d'une grande malle, que peut-être un jour quelqu'un découvrirait, mais pas pour l'instant. Il serait célèbre post-mortem, pas de son vivant. Il souri à cette idée, puis, se replongea totalement dans son ouvrage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry piquait du nez sur son ordinateur, il l'éteignit et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents rapidement et se coucha, attendant que Severus vienne se coller contre lui. Quand le Serpentard arriva, il découvrit son mari déjà endormit et colla son torse contre son dos, déposa un doux baiser creux de son cou et laissa son nez à cet endroit, humant son odeur divine. Puis, il tomba à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil.

Harry était extrêmement fatigué ces derniers temps, il ne tenait plus le soir, se levait de plus en plus tard le matin et se plaignait quand même d'une fatigue récurrente. Elle s'était accentuée depuis qu'il venait travailler dans le magasin, mais il disait s'ennuyer et avoir besoin de prendre l'air. Mais bien souvent, Severus le trouvait allongé sur le canapé dans la salle de pause derrière le comptoir en train de dormir à points fermés.

L'aîné se réveilla à cinq heures trente comme tous les matins et laissa son amour se reposer jusqu'à son départ. Il se prépara une bonne tasse de café, ainsi que des toasts et prit son petit déjeuner en lisant la Gazette du matin. A sept heures quarante-cinq il vint réveiller tendrement Harry, l'embrassa et transplana. Il arrivait toujours quinze minutes avant que la boutique ouvre et il y avait toujours des gens qui attendait devant. Il les lorgnait toujours de travers en se demandant pourquoi ils venaient si tôt faire leurs achats. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre un peu ? Lui laisser le temps d'arriver ? Toutefois, il reconnu Granger parmi les clients et la salua.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry viendra travailler avant le début d'après-midi.

- Ah ? Je pensais qu'il travaillait ici toute la journée.

- Il est fatigué ces temps-ci mais, il est réveillé vous pouvez aller le voir à la maison.

- Oui, je vous remercie, passez une bonne journée. Ah, et le professeur Lupin m'a demandé de vous demander si vous pouviez lui préparer la potion tue-loup.

- Pour quand ?

- Vous n'en avez pas en stock ?

- Si mais je dois la lui mettre de côté pour quand ?

- Après-demain, en fin de journée.

- Il va encore arriver à la fermeture, comme d'habitude. Merci, Granger, bonne journée.

- Vous aussi.

Severus tiqua en voyant le client qui était juste derrière Granger, cet homme restait environ une heure dans sa boutique, lui demandait des précisions sur chaque potion qui était exposée et repartait sans rien acheter. Severus avait envie de l'éclater contre l'une des étagères et lui faire boire de force la Goutte du Mort Vivant, mais, il se contentait de lui expliquer à chaque fois à quoi servait telle et telle potion et le laissait repartir avec un sourire amer.

Harry se leva en sentant une fatigue immense s'insinuer en lui. « J'en ai marre fut sa première réaction ». Puis, il fut obliger de descendre en training pour aller ouvrir à une Hermione qui fondit en larmes dans ses bras. Il la fit rentrer, et s'asseoir dans la salle à manger, elle était secouée de sanglots et se contenter de pleurer sans rien expliquer. En même temps, Harry avait bien compris le schéma, elle avait ses valises, l'air d'avoir été éveillée une semaine entière sans jamais trouver le sommeil et elle pleurait. Il fit un chocolat chaud avec de la mousse qu'il saupoudra de poudre de cacao et lui tendit la tasse.

Il alla ensuite chercher une boîte de mouchoirs neuve, et lui essuya tendrement ses larmes. Il prit une tasse, versa du chocolat dedans et s'installa à ses côtés. Hermione réussit à se calmer une dizaine de minutes plus tard et but son chocolat.

- Je viens t'annoncer mon futur divorce.

- Je m'en doutais, que c'était à cause de Ron. Tu as quitté la maison ?

- Je ne sais même pas quoi faire, j'ai dormi dans un bar cette nuit.

- Hermione ! Tu aurais du venir ici tout de suite !

- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

- Mione !

- Désolée…

- Je ne suis pas en colère, seulement inquiet, personne ne s'en est prit à toi au moins ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon, ça va alors. Tu as finis ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors je vais prendre tes valises et tu vas t'installer dans une des chambres à l'étage.

- Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger et…

- Tu te tais ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu restes ici, point final.

- Severus va être fâché.

- Non. Il va être fâché contre Ron, pas contre toi. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Eh bien, il n'aime pas Ron mais il t'aime beaucoup. Ça te va cette chambre ou tu veux la plus petite à côté. Elle est exposée plein sud la grande, au moins tu n'auras pas froid.

- C'est parfait, Harry.

- D'accord. Tiens, ici c'est la salle de bain, la tienne. Ne t'en fais pas, on en a une reliée à notre chambre, on ne débarquera pas ici. C'est ta salle de bain. Dolly, notre nouvelle Elfe et Kreatur se feront une joie de s'occuper de toi, même s'il ne font rien à part le ménage et à manger le midi. Severus cuisine tous les soirs, il adore ça. Ça va aller ?

- Merci, Harry.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir le médecin, non ?

- Je ne sais pas j'en parlerai avec Sev. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, tu aurais meilleur temps en faire autant, tu as mauvaise mine, Mione.

La brunette lui adressa un sourire doux et prit une grosse serviette de bain dans ses mains. Harry lui laissa de l'intimité et prit une bonne douche brûlante pour se réveiller –en vain. Il se cala ensuite devant la télévision et regarda des dessins animés. Hermione le rejoignit une heure plus tard, les yeux gonflés.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas encore. C'est trop frais.

- Bien. Alors, viens, j'ai des M&M's et j'ai acheté un DVD hier. On le regarde ensemble ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas acheté pour Severus et toi ?

- Si. Mais c'est bon !

- Tu n'as pas un bon film d'horreur ?

- Genre Saw ? Il vient de sortir je l'ai en DVD aussi.

- Ce serait parfait. Il est sorti quand ?

- En Janvier je crois. Mais, ils ont déjà sortis le DVD.

- Cool.

- Tu veux du pop corn ?

- J'ai tellement faim, je pourrais manger n'importe quoi, Harry.

- D'accord. Attends-moi alors.

Harry trouva Dolly et lui demanda de préparer des clubs sandwichs pour Hermione. Il fit gonfler le pop corn au micro-onde et arriva avec le plateau devant son amie.

- Il ne fallait pas, Ry' !

- Arrête, tu avais faim.

- Oui, je sais.

- Bon, bah alors voilà.

- Qui dois-je remercier ?

- Pour le pop corn un peu cramé ? Moi. Pour les délicieux sandwichs ? Dolly.

- Merci à vous deux.

Severus avait déjà tué son client dix fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la boutique.

- Et celle-ci ? Son utilité ?

- Cette potion permet de faire pousser les cheveux.

- De quoi est-elle composée ?

Le Serpentard qui avait prit sur lui pendant des semaines le regarda avec d'un air glacial et explosa.

- Vous compter l'acheter ? Parce que vous venez deux fois par semaine me demander des précisions sur la composition, le temps de préparation et l'utilité de presque l'intégralité des potions du magasin. Sans compter que vous repartez les mains vides. Si vous avez envie de discuter, je ne suis pas le commerçant le plus ouvert du coin.

Severus empoigna gentiment le vieil homme jusque dehors.

- Je suis certain qui vous pourrez trouver un autre magasinier qui sera plus enclin à vous parler, parce qu'apparemment vous avez besoin de ça. Et, je ne vends pas de potion de « vie sociale » ici, bonne journée.

L'ancien maître des potion claqua la porte, souffla, soulagé et se tourna vers ses autres clients.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, je cherche une potion médicinale. Je suis très fatigué en ce moment et j'aurais besoin d'un coup de fouet.

- Très bien, je vais vous chercher ça.

Dans la réserve, Severus se surprit à sourire, comme Harry souriait quand il avait fait quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien. Ou qu'il trouvait quelque chose drôle. Il avait flanqué cet homme à la porte et ça lui avait fait du bien.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Hermione était terrorisée.

- En fait on aurait pas du regarder Saw.

- Tu vois, on aurait du regarder « La face cachée de la Lune ».

- Oui. Mais bon, ça m'a changé les idées.

- Certes. Ça sent le déjeuner.

- J'ai trop mangé.

- Oh ça va ! C'était à 8 heures !

- Et ?

- Il est 11 heures 30 ça va ! On mange un petit peu.

- Rien qu'un peu alors.

- Oui. Après il faut que j'aille au magasin, aider Sev.

- D'accord.

- Mais tu peux rester ici, tu as sûrement des choses à faire non ? Du travail ?

Hermione fondit en larmes à nouveau.

- J'avais laissé mon travail, parce que Ron voulait que je change, pour finir moins tard le soir. Je pensais avoir le temps de me retourner.

- Tu l'as, Miony.

- _Reniflant. _Merci, Harry.

- Tu peux rester ici tout le temps que tu as besoin, jamais ni moi ni Severus ne te demanderont de partir, d'accord ? Sauf si on a vraiment un problème méga-important ! Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt !

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence, la brunette ne se sentait pas bien et ce n'est pas Harry qui allait la pousser à lui parler si elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Il lui donna le mot-de-passe de son ordinateur si elle voulait l'utiliser, ainsi que celui du tableau qui verrouillait l'accès à la bibliothèque personnelle du grand Severus Snape. Il enfila une grosse veste, une écharpe, sorti de la maison et transplana.

Severus retrouva Harry étendu sur le sol du magasin. Heureusement qu'il était fermé pendant le déjeuner. Son mari était pâle comme de la craie et tenait à peine debout.

- Harry ! Ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai pas bien réussi mon transplanage.

- Je t'emmène voir le médecin, ça ne peut pas continuer.

- On ira ce soir, ça va ne t'en fais pas. Tu me prépares un café ?

- Tu arrives à te relever ?

- Évidemment.

- Bien.

Severus contrôla que le jeune homme tenait bien sur ses deux jambes et prépara du café, noir et bien serré comme l'aimait le Gryffondor. Ce dernier but la tasse d'une traite, cherchant à se réchauffer.

- Tu as froid ?

- Je crois que c'est seulement la fatigue qui fait ça.

Severus enlaça le plus jeune dans ses bras, s'inquiétant comme jamais.

- Tu veux vraiment pas qu'on aille voir le médecin ?

- Il est l'heure d'ouvrir. On ira ce soir.

- Je ferme un peu plus tôt alors.

- Si tu veux.

Le monde défilait toute l'après-midi et Harry se sentait vraiment fatigué. Severus tiqua en voyant qu'il luttait pour tenir debout.

- Excusez-moi une petite minute.

Severus entraîna son mari vers la réserve et la salle de pause.

- Allonge-toi.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta et se coucha sur le divan moelleux. Il senti que Severus rabattait sur lui une couverture en polaire et entendit le crépitement des flammes significatifs que son amant lui avait allumé un feu.

- Dors un moment. Je ferme la boutique à 17h30. Ensuite, on va chez le médecin.

Le reste de l'après-midi pour Severus fut mouvementée avec beaucoup de commandes et beaucoup de monde. Harry, lui, se reposait dans cet endroit chaud, comme un havre de paix. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par des légers baisers le long de son cou, puis, dérivant sur sa joue droite, puis sur ses lèvres. Il répondit au baiser malgré la fatigue encore bien présente et ouvrit les yeux. Severus l'aida à enfiler son manteau, lui noua une grosse écharpe en laine autour du cou et enlaça sa main dans la sienne.

Le chemin jusque Sainte-Mangouste après le transplanage, n'était pas long, cinq minutes au maximum. Suite à trop de gens qui ne respectait pas le fait qu'on avait pas le droit de transplaner dans l'enceinte de la clinique, ils avaient mit une barrière anti-transplanage pour protéger le calme de l'établissement. La salle des urgence était presque vide, une chance pour eux, et ils furent tout de suite reçus par un médicomage.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, nous venons vous voir car j'ai une fatigue récurrente, je dors 16 heures par jour et ça ne passe pas, je me sens vraiment pas bien. J'ai toujours froid et je suis pâle. Sans compter que je n'ai même plus goût à me lever.

- Très bien, je vais vous examiner, retirez votre pull et installez-vous sur la table d'auscultation.

Harry obéit et ne dit rien le temps que le médecin s'occupe de lui. C'est la mine contrariée que l'homme en uniforme prit place devant lui et Severus.

- Je ne vois rien.

- Je vais bien ?

- Apparemment oui. Les avancées médicales sorcières ne me permettent pas de vous diagnostiquer malade, mais vous devriez peut-être demander un avis moldu pour être certain. En tout cas, pour moi, tout va bien.

Soulagé, Harry et Severus soufflèrent et se sourirent. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry se sentait toujours fatigué mais rassuré.

- Chéri ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais qu'on ai des téléphones portables.

- Si tu veux.

- Comme ça si je ne me sens pas bien…

- Tu as raison.

Ils passèrent deux heures dans la boutique à choisir un téléphone joli et fonctionnel pour Harry, et un simple téléphone pas trop compliqué à utiliser pour Severus. Le plus jeune opta pour un téléphone Samsung coulissant, le modèle D500. Severus, lui, choisi un téléphone portable à clapet qui clignotait sur le dessus, le modèle D488. Le survivant avait prit une option tout compris, pour qu'ils puissent téléphoner en illimité sur leurs deux numéros ainsi que sur les téléphones fixes.

- Vous avez un fixe ?

- Oui, avec notre ligne internet.

- Bien. Je vous donne vos numéro respectifs, mémorisez-les bien. Pour le D500, c'est le .31 et pour l'autre téléphone c'est le .10.

- Le tien est plus facile, c'est pas juste.

Severus souri tendrement. Ils signèrent les contrats et reprirent le chemin de la maison.

- Au fait, on loge Hermione. Elle a quitté Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas la forcer à en parler mais elle est à la rue.

- Pas de problèmes. Elle est la bienvenue.

- Merci.

- Je suis rassuré que tu ailles bien.

- Oui, je suis juste fatigué…

- Oui. Je vais te faire des jus de fruits frais le matin. Avec des oranges. Et de la soupe de légumes maison, c'est plein de vitamines ça.

Harry se blottit contre son mari et le remercia. Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent Hermione plongée dans un ouvrage sur la métamorphose. Elle se releva et vint les saluer.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

- Bonjour ! Ça va Harry ?

- Je reviens de chez le médecin, je n'ai rien.

- Tant mieux ! Je suis ravie ! J'ai trouvé un super livre sur la métamorphose, je ne savais pas que vous le possédiez Monsieur.

- Severus, il n'y a pas de Monsieur dans ma maison.

- Merci. Appelez-moi Hermione dans ce cas.

- Évidemment. Je vais préparer le dîner. Dolly ?

Severus s'en alla vers la cuisine et demanda à L'elfe d'aller acheter des légumes et des agrumes dès le lendemain matin.

_31 Avril 2004_

Hermione et Harry décoraient la maison de poules et poussins, en crépon, pour Pâques.

- Severus va nous tuer.

- Mais non. Je mets des poussins en carton sur l'étagère ?

- Oui… Pourquoi pas. Mais, on va se faire tuer. Ce n'est que dans une semaine Pâques.

- Et alors ? C'est une bonne chose de décorer avant.

- Si tu veux.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas encore discuté de la raison pour laquelle Ron et Hermione s'étaient séparés et rigolaient ensemble sur un tas de sujets qui ne touchaient pas Poudlard. Harry se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'avant mais n'en parlait pas, _inutile d'alarmer tout le monde je suis juste fatigué _se disait-il.

Severus les tua dix mille fois pour avoir osé avoir mit du jaune, du vert et du rouge dans toutes les pièces communes de la maison. Mais, le sourire du brun l'empêcha de râler, il secoua seulement la tête de gauche à droite et prépara le dîner. Ce rituel était devenu agréable pour les occupants et la chaleur de la maison apaisait tout le monde. C'était une maison faite de paix, pas de disputes, pas de bagarres, pas de tromperie. C'était pur et Hermione revivait depuis qu'elle y avait mit les pieds. Severus et Harry était vraiment un couple en or et elle se réjouissait d'avoir la chance d'avoir son « Ry' » comme meilleur ami.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, il était 23h30, quand elle entendit qu'il se passait quelque chose en bas. Severus était occupé à discuter par la cheminée avec Albus et Harry avait la main posé sur son cœur.

- Severus !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Harry sentit une douleur intense partant de son bras gauche jusqu'à l'intérieur de son cœur, de sa poitrine.

- SEVERUS !

Le susnommé se retourna et vit Harry tenir sa poitrine et s'écrouler sur le sol. Il bondit en avant -sans s'occuper d'Albus qui s'inquiétait à travers les flammes- hurlant le nom d'Hermione. Celle-ci descendit les marches à toute allure, retrouvant Severus en train de prendre le pouls du plus jeune.

- Prends mon téléphone et appelle le service d'urgences !

- Je préviens Sainte-Mangouste ?

Severus se stoppa une minute et la regarda.

- Non. Le 999. L'équipe médicale de secours et réanimations, ce sont des médecins. Moldus. Appelle avec mon portable.

- D'accord.

- Passe-les moi dès que tu as quelqu'un en ligne.

Une minute plus tard Severus expliquait la situation au médecin au téléphone. Le véhicule de secours devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Le pouls de son mari était faible et filant, et il était terrorisé à l'idée que son cœur puisse cesser de battre, il se sentait si impuissant.

L'arrivée des secours soulagea le plus vieux et il les laissa s'occuper d'Harry. Ils lui mirent un masque à oxygène, de l'adrénaline pour que le cœur batte plus vite. Hermione et Severus se tenaient la main, tous deux très inquiets de la situation.

Les médecin emmenèrent Harry dans un fourgon jaune et l'un d'eux resta sur place pour expliquer où ils l'emmenaient et comment ils pouvaient se rendre à l'hôpital. Il proposa de les y conduire avec le second véhicule qui se trouvait sur place. Les deux proches du patients montèrent dans la camionnette et angoissèrent pendant les cinq minutes que le trajet nécessitait.

Ensuite, leur cauchemar commença.

* * *

**_Voilà, les soucis médicaux commencent pour notre couple préféré... _**

**_Ça vous a plu ?  
_**

**_Bisous à bientôt ;)  
_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Re ;)**  
_

_**Voilà des choses plus concrètes sur la santé d'Harry.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture ;)  
**_

* * *

_**RAR :  
**_

Stormstrooper2_****__: _Salut ;) Je te réponds maintenant parce que j'ai vu que tu avais lu les deux chap' donc voilà, je vais poster la totalité de la fic aujourd'hui je pense :)

I chapitres + l'épilogue. Tu as la réponse pour la maladie d'Harry dans ce chapitre. La lettre de Sev' c'est pour l'épilogue, je vais vous faire languir un peu quand même :)

Il l'aime plus que tout et ce n'est pas un salaud, t'inquiète, j'aime trop Sev, je ne peux pas le faire passer pour un salaud XD... Tu auras les réponses à toutes tes questions dans les chapitre suivants. Merci de ta fidélité et à bientôt ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : ... Le rêve devient cauchema**r  
_

_1__er__ Mai 2004_

Harry se sentait loin, très loin et les voix qui lui parlaient, qui essayaient de le faire revenir à lui étaient elles aussi très lointaines. Il se sentit secoué par une douloureuse décharge électrique, et il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. La lumière l'aveugla, les bruits étaient monstrueux et son thorax le faisait hurler de douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'un homme ai crié quelque chose à propos de « morphine » la douleur s'apaisa et la peur s'insinua dans tout son corps.

- Vous m'entendez ? Monsieur Snape ?

Harry avait envie de lui répondre que son nom était resté Potter. Il aimait le son que donnait « Potter », le caractère que ça donnait après son prénom qui était plutôt doux. Et, c'était quand même le nom de ses parents. Mais, d'entendre le nom de Severus le réconforta et il regarda la dame. Elle portait un masque bleu ciel et un « truc bleu en tissu » sur la tête.

- Je m'appelle Debra Yang, je suis médecin, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Clignez des yeux si c'est le cas. Un clignement pour oui, deux pour non.

Harry cligna des yeux de toutes ses forces. Si Severus avait été à sa place il l'aurait regardé, un sourcil arqué, et aurait envoyé un joli sarcasme intérieur : "si je ne vous entends pas, je ne vais pas cligner des yeux deux fois pour non... Puisque je n'aurais pas entendu...". Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix de son aimé et revint à la réalité.

- Nous vous avons intubé, vous aviez du mal à respirer. Nous allons retirer le tube dans votre gorge et vous pourrez respirer à nouveau par vous-même. Vous me suivez ?

Nouveau clignement.

- Parfait.

Harry sentit une douleur comme si on lui arrachait la gorge et il toussa de toutes ses forces. Ils placèrent un coussin sous sa tête et lui piquèrent le bras sans le moindre tact. Il regarda les médecins lui injecter tout un tas de produits, relier son bras à une poche transparente. La salle était remplie de « bip » qui se succédaient sans jamais s'arrêter. Les médecins prenaient sa tension toutes les trois minutes, ainsi que sa « pression artérielle ». Il était chez les moldus.

- Vous pouvez parler Monsieur Snape ?

- _D'une voix éraillée. _Potter. Monsieur Potter.

- Très bien, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes stabilisé. Nous allons vous mettre dans une chambre et vous pourrez recevoir de la visite d'ici demain matin.

- Vous pouvez dire à Severus que…

- Oui ?

- Que je suis désolé, j'aurais du lui dire que je n'allais pas mieux. Et que je l'aime.

- D'accord.

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Je vous le promets.

- Merci.

Harry se laissa emmener par l'équipe médicale, il replaça le masque à oxygène sur son nez et ferma les yeux. Les néons l'éblouissait et il se sentait complètement déboussolé.

Severus avait un tas de papiers à remplir, des cartes à donner, l'assurance... Tout était compliqué, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de tout ça et l'aide d'Hermione lui était très appréciable. Il voulait seulement savoir comment allait son mari, aller lui tenir la main pour le réconforter. S'en était-il sorti ?

- Vous êtes Monsieur Severus Snape ?

- Oui.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Debra Yang, je me suis occupé de votre époux.

- Oui ? Il va bien ?

- Il nous a fait une belle frayeur, mais oui, il s'est réveillé et a repris conscience.

Severus ferma les yeux, souffla et remercia le Seigneur de toute son âme.

- Vous êtes pacsé, vous et monsieur Potter ?

- Mariés. En Espagne. C'est autorisé là-bas. Le contrat est officialisé.

- Très bien.

- Quand puis-je le voir ?

- Je vous laisserais remplir tous les papiers de l'admission et vous pourrez monter le voir un moment. Toutefois, vous devrez attendre huit heures demain matin pour avoir le droit de venir le visiter.

- Bien sûr.

- Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit qu'il n'allait pas mieux, et qu'il vous aimait.

Severus souri tendrement et remercia la doctoresse. Hermione regarda Severus déboussolée.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas mariés en Espagne.

- Je sais, mais, j'avais fait légaliser le contrat en Espagne en Février, pour que par exemple dans cette situation, je ne sois pas exclu des décisions importantes. Pareil pour Harry.

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Merci.

- Quand vous irez le voir, dites-lui bien que je suis là. Je vais attendre demain, mais, dites lui que je pense à lui.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Severus laissa la brunette remplir le reste de la paperasse et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la chambre de son époux. Harry portait un masque, il avait l'air de dormir. Il resta deux minutes sur le pas de la porte à le regarder, il avait l'air paisible.

Harry sentit une main chaude serrer l'une des siennes. Il sorti du sommeil et regarda Severus qui était un peu flou. Il poussa le masque de son visage.

- Lunettes…

Severus lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez et Harry retrouva une image plus nette de son mari et du décor de la chambre. Il constata que l'aîné avait une mine défaite par l'inquiétude, il avait l'air triste et fatigué.

- J'ai eu si peur.

- Moi aussi, Sev.

Harry souri et força son mari à le suivre. Ce dernier décrocha un faible rictus mais, c'était quand même beaucoup de sa part.

- Tu peux rester là cette nuit ?

- Non. Mais je suis dans l'hôpital. Hermione aussi, elle est en bas, elle t'embrasse et pense fort à toi.

- Tu la remercieras de ma part.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu peux rester un moment ?

- Oui, je voudrais rester près de toi toute la nuit.

- Ramène-moi à la maison.

- C'est hors de question. On va te faire des examens et trouver ce qui te rend si malade.

- Mais, ramène-moi à la maison.

- Arrête tes bêtises. Ils t'ont dit ce que tu avais ?

- Non. Les gens m'évitent du regard, comme si j'avais une maladie incurable et que j'étais déjà mort pour eux.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Je peux appeler quelqu'un si tu veux qu'on sache ce que j'ai.

- Oui, appuie sur ton truc.

- Une télécommande, chéri.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le Docteur Yang entra dans la pièce avec le dossier d'Harry. Elle regarda le couple d'un regard attendrit et se dirigea vers eux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Faible mais, ça va. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Je peux rentrer à la maison ?

- Je peux parler devant vous deux ?

- Évidemment. C'est mon mari, Docteur.

- Bien. Vous avez, selon moi, une maladie coronarienne héréditaire. J'ai fait une échographie cardiaque et c'est mon diagnostique. Votre ECG est normal mais le débit sanguin coronarien est diminué et provoque une ischémie du muscle cardiaque, il est en souffrance. Je vais vous faire des examens complémentaires pour vérifier définitivement mon diagnostique et vous enverrai vers un cardiologue s'ils reviennent positifs.

- Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que vous avez dit, mais c'est grave ?

- Oui. A votre stade avancé, on peut dire que la situation est sérieuse.

- Comment j'ai eu ça ?

- Eh bien, je pense que vous êtes né avec. Vous n'avez aucun des facteurs habituels modifiables, mais selon moi, encore une fois, l'un de vos parents devait être touché par la maladie, sans le savoir.

- Ils sont mort à 19 ans.

- Dans ce cas, l'ischémie peut ne pas s'être déclenchée. Vous n'avez pas eu de crises d'angor ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Par exemple des spasmes, pendant la nuit.

- Si, ça m'arrive.

Severus blanchit subitement. Lily. Lily s'essoufflait très vite quand elle produisait le moindre effort, elle avait du mal à voler sur un balai, respirait toujours vite et se plaignait de temps à autre d'une douleur dans le haut de sa poitrine.

- C'est Lily.

- Sev ?

- C'est sa maman. Lily avait des symptômes assez distants mais, c'est possible. Elle avait du mal à tenir sous l'effort, se fatiguait vite, elle avait son bras droit qui se contractait tout seul pendant la nuit, de temps en temps.

- Exactement. Ce sont des symptômes fantômes. Mais, ils cachent quelque chose de sous-jacent. J'ai pris votre pression artérielle aux deux bras et elle est plutôt satisfaisante, pour l'instant. Demain vous subirez une épreuve d'effort, une échographie juste derrière. Ensuite, un holter rythmique et une coronarographie. Je sais que ce sont des mots complexes, mais ce sont des examens plutôt sans douleurs et la coronarographie est faite sous anesthésie locale. Cela me permettra de valider mon diagnostique, de monter votre dossier, pour que le cardiologue ait tous les éléments en sa possession.

- D'accord.

- Je vous laisse encore dix minutes et après vous devez quitter la chambre, Monsieur Snape.

- Je vous remercie.

- Je repasserai dans la nuit vous voir, Monsieur Potter. Reposez-vous.

Le silence s'insinua dans la pièce. Harry laissa échapper une larme qui coula le long de sa joue droite. Severus gardait les yeux rivés sur la couverture, sur leurs mains entrelacés. Quelques mois plus tard, le rêve paisible qu'ils vivaient devenait un horrible cauchemar. Le plus vieux releva la tête et essuya tendrement la joue de son époux.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange.

Severus s'installa sur le lit et serra Harry fort contre lui, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

- J'ai si peur.

- N'ai pas peur, Harry, je suis là. Je serais toujours là, mon amour.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Severus releva la tête d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser était doux, réconfortant.

- Je dois y aller, il fait que tu te reposes.

- Prends ma main.

L'ainé s'exécuta.

- Serre la fort.

Severus serra fort la main de son époux et la posa contre son cœur.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Le Serpentard se releva et quitta la pièce, lançant un regard tendre à son mari. Il trouva Hermione à la cafétéria, il fondit en sanglots une fois assis à ses côtés. La brunette attendit qu'il se calme, lui offrant son épaule -qu'il refusa gentiment-, et lui demanda des explications. À son tour, elle accusa la nouvelle par des larmes mais ne se laissa pas aller pour Severus, elle devait se ressaisir pour lui.

- Tu sais, il est fort, il va s'en sortir.

Severus lui adressa un sourire. Il avait toujours bien aimé cette gamine, elle était douce et gentille, et surtout très intelligente.

- Tu as raison. Mais je suis terrorisé et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je suis du genre plutôt fort dans ma tête.

- Je sais. Allez, viens, j'ai loué une chambre pour qu'on puisse se reposer de notre côté.

- Où ça ?

- Dans une partie de l'hôpital qui sert un peu d'hôtel pour les familles.

- Allons-y.

Les deux amis montèrent à huit heures précises et trouvèrent la chambre d'Harry vide. Ils s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils et une infirmière les informa qu'il était parti passer des tests.

Harry se trouvait sur un tapis roulant, un écran à côté donnait le rythme de son cœur et il devait courir. Le cœur devait accélérer toutes les trois minutes, et pour ça la pente du tapis roulant montait. Ils s'arrêteraient quand ils auraient atteints la fréquence cardiaque : 197. La doctoresse lui avait expliqué que le but de ce test était d'obtenir 95% de la fréquence cardiaque maximale théorique : 197. Et, s'il y avait des anomalies sur l'ECG alors, le test aurait marché.

Toutefois, pour Harry, il n'arrivait pas, par manque de force, à accélérer et le test échoua. Le jeune homme regarda la femme qui se tenait devant lui et l'aidait à se remettre de l'effort fourni.

- Je suis désolé.

- Chut. Respirez dans le masque et ne vous en faites pas, je ne comptais pas beaucoup sur ce test, vous avez été courageux. Je vais procéder à l'échographie de stress pendant qu'on y est et je vous ramène dans votre chambre pour vous reposer.

- Merci.

Ce test-ci fonctionna. Certaines zones de son cœur se contractaient mal pendant le test et cela montrait que l'une des artères qui irriguaient ces zones était rétrécie. Harry se réjouit que le test ait fonctionné, il avait le droit de retourner dans sa chambre. Il allait pouvoir voir Severus et Hermione.

Ces derniers furent surpris de le voir arriver endormi. Severus décrocha un sourire tendre et lui caressa tendrement le haut du front.

- Les deux tests qu'il a subit ont demandés beaucoup d'efforts, il s'est endormi pendant les dix minutes qu'il nous a fallu pour le redescendre dans sa chambre.

- On va attendre qu'il se réveille.

Le docteur les salua et les laissa s'occuper d'Harry. Severus laissa échapper une larme en le voyant dans cet état, malade, il avait l'air si faible. Ils attendirent une heure et demi dans le silence avant que son époux ne se réveille. Il souri en voyant ses proches autour de son lit. Severus tenait sa main dans la sienne et Hermione tenait l'autre. Les deux le regardaient avec tendresse.

- J'ai encore deux examens et je pourrais rentrer à la maison.

- Si les médecins sont d'accord.

- Mais oui. Le docteur Yang a dit que je pourrais rentrer.

- C'est sûr que si tu la harcèles…

Harry souri franchement et bailla. Il était de nouveau fatigué. Le docteur arriva avec un ECG portable et brancha Harry.

- Je ne vous déplace plus pour aujourd'hui, on va analyser les segments ST et diagnostiquer les périodes d'ischémies silencieuses, pendant 48 heures, de votre cœur. Cet examen est l'avant-dernier, s'il est satisfaisant alors je pourrais vous libérer. Sinon, je devrais faire la coronarographie.

- Branchez-moi.

La doctoresse souri face à l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

_4 Mai 2004_

L'holter cardiaque avait été un succès mais, le médecin voulait quand même faire l'autre examen, pour obtenir des paramètres complémentaires. Harry se trouvait nu sur une table d'examen et le médecin venait de le piquer au niveau de l'aine, non sans douleur.

- Je viens de vous anesthésier localement. Je vous laisse dix minutes le temps que ça prenne.

Le Survivant attendit bien plus que 10 minutes tout seul selon lui et se retenu de ne pas le faire remarquer à la jolie asiatique qui s'occupait de lui depuis son arrivée dans cet hôpital. Celle-ci lança la machine qui allait filmer l'expérience au rayon X, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Puis, ils injectèrent l'iode. Harry sentit une brulure au niveau de son cœur. C'était quand les artères s'opacifiaient, du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait expliqué.

Quelques minutes après, Harry fut libéré de ses fils, de son iode et de cette salle. Il pu retourner dans sa chambre retrouver Severus qui avait une mine triste. La doctoresse était restée sur place, pour examiner les résultats.

- Tu sais, j'étais étendu tout nu sur une table d'examen glaciale. J'aurais vraiment eu besoin que tu viennes m'apporter ta chaleur.

Severus se força à sourire.

- J'aurais aimé te rejoindre.

- N'empêche que je rentre à la maison.

- Je sais. Je suis content.

A la fin de la journée, la visite du médecin tant attendue arriva.

- Bonsoir, le dossier pour le cardiologue, le Docteur Gartner, est prêt. Je valide mon diagnostique et je lui transmets votre cas. Vous avez rendez-vous à son bureau demain matin à 11 heures, il vous expliquera quelles sont les mesures à prendre et sa décision finale. Je vous ai prescrit quelque chose pour détendre votre muscle cœur, et je vous prescrit également de faire le moins d'effort possible. J'entends par là monter les escaliers, porter des charges lourdes, avoir des relations sexuelles, faire du sport. Ne faites rien qui pourrait demander à votre cœur de pomper plus vite, au moins jusque demain matin.

- D'accord.

- Alors, vous pouvez aller signer votre dossier de sortie. Je vous laisse vous changer.

Harry remercia Severus du fond du cœur pour lui avoir apporté son training préféré, gris, en velours à l'intérieur. Il enfila un t-shirt et un gros sweat gris, bien chaud. Il mit ses chaussettes et Severus lui noua ses Converses. Ils signèrent tous les papiers et prirent un taxi pour rentrer à la maison.

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras en le voyant rentrer et salua Severus chaleureusement. Harry apprécia la douche chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée et se cala sur le canapé. Severus s'installa à ses côtés et lui caressa tendrement le front. Le plus jeune l'embrassa avec douceur. Ils trouvèrent le sommeil ainsi, allongés sur le canapé, une couverture en laine sur leurs corps enlacés, et le feu dans la cheminée qui crépitait à côté d'eux.

_5 Mai 2004_

Severus se réveilla le premier, prépara un petit déjeuner complet pour Harry sans grand enthousiasme. Il avait peur et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'était pas habitué à connaître, la peur de perdre l'être aimé. Il le réveilla vers neuf heures trente et ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans le silence. Severus avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir, pour pouvoir se préparer et gérer la situation. Il avait besoin de connaître les détails et de savoir si Harry allait tout simplement s'en sortir.

Leurs mains entrelacées, ils attendaient le moment fatidique où le docteur viendrait appeler leurs noms dans la salle d'attente. L'homme qui vint les chercher était plutôt âgé, pas très grand, les cheveux dégarnis et les yeux clairs. Il portait des lunettes transparentes rectangulaires qui lui donnait un air sérieux et une longue blouse blanche.

Le bureau était spacieux, le bureau était en verre bien nettoyé et le sol en parquet vitrifié. Ils s'installèrent dans deux sièges face au médecin, il avait un regard doux, compatissant. Harry ne lâcha pas la main de son époux, ou était-ce peut-être l'inverse ? Ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre. Le médecin les salua et commença son diagnostique.

- Les examens complémentaires que le Dr. Yang vous a fait m'ont permis de savoir à quel stade votre cœur avait besoin de traitement. Je vais être honnête avec vous, votre cœur s'affaiblit de jours en jours, et les traitement médicamenteux ne pourront rien faire de miraculeux. Vous avez besoin d'un nouveau cœur.

Harry encaissa la nouvelle comme une immense claque qu'on lui envoyait en pleine face, sa gorge se noua, sa main foudroya celles de Severus et il s'empêcha de toutes ses forces d'éclater en sanglots. Le plus âgé ne réagit pas, son mari avait besoin d'un donneur au plus vite et c'était sur ça qu'il fallait se focaliser à présent.

- Vous avez besoin d'un donneur, compatible, qui a le même groupe sanguin que le votre O négatif. Je dois vous assure que vu votre jeune âge vous passez prioritaire sur la liste de greffes cardiaques.

- Il y a souvent des cœurs compatibles ?

- Hélas non.

- Donc, je dois m'attendre au pire ?

- Il reste de l'espoir, Monsieur Potter, mais…

- Mais il en reste peu.

- Je vais vous donner un biper que vous devrez garder à chaque instant près de vous, s'il sonne vous devez venir au plus vite à l'hôpital, ça voudra dire qu'on vous aura trouver un cœur.

- Combien de temps ?

C'était la première fois depuis l'entrée dans le cabinet du médecin que Severus prenait la parole.

- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

- Quelques mois, si vous ne faites aucun effort.

- Et s'il en fait ?

- On pourrait parler de quelques semaines dans ce cas.

Severus sentit son propre cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas juste.

- Et, s'il reçoit un nouveau cœur, la maladie pourra revenir ?

- Non. C'est une malformation cardiaque, je pense que vous êtes né avec, donc, non, si nous changeons l'organe, il n'y aura plus de problèmes mais, nous devrons faire très attention à ce que vous ne rejetiez pas la greffe.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si j'ai un nouveau cœur, je ne vais pas m'amuser à le rejeter.

Le médecin décrocha un faible sourire.

- C'est votre corps qui rejette la greffe, pas vous.

- D'accord. Donc, je dois attendre et me reposer ?

- Exactement. Nous allons remplir les papiers pour la demande de donneur en urgence.

Harry du remplir un tas de papiers, donner tous les numéros de téléphone sur lesquels lui et Severus étaient susceptibles d'être joignables à tout moment. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

- N'oubliez pas de continuer de vivre, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez aller vous balader, prendre l'air. Essayez juste de vous reposer et de ne pas trop solliciter le cœur, mais continuez à vivre. Attention à bien vous couvrir, une infection dans votre situation pourrait être dramatique. Si votre système immunitaire baisse, ça peut devenir vraiment problématique.

Le médecin serra leurs mains et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Harry demanda à son époux de rentrer en marchant, et malgré sa réticence, Severus accepta.

- Au moins, on sait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Tu le penses sérieusement, Sev ? Je dois attendre que quelqu'un meurt pour moi et me donne son cœur. Je dois souhaiter de toutes mes forces que quelqu'un me donne son cœur, donc indirectement je dois souhaiter la mort d'une personne que je ne connais pas en attendant que ce foutu biper sonne. Tu penses vraiment que je suis rassuré de savoir à quoi m'en tenir ? Non… Il m'a donné 6 mois maximum, tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi. Je sais que dans 6 mois je ne serais peut-être plus là et je ne veux pas me morfondre, au contraire, je veux continuer à vivre.

- Tu vas avoir un cœur.

- Et si je n'en ai pas ? Si personne n'est compatible ?

Severus garda le silence. Harry fit glisser son bras entre celui du plus vieux et s'y accrocha. Ils marchèrent dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la maison.

- Ne dis rien à Hermione. Je tiens à garder ça pour nous.

Harry entra dans la maison sans un mot de plus et gagna leur chambre. Il prit une douche pour se vider la tête et enfila un vieux jogging et un sweat. En voyant leurs mines contrariées, Hermione ne posa pas de question et continua la lecture de son bouquin. Severus, lui, s'enferma dans son laboratoire à potions, verrouilla la porte et se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant Harry, il devait lui réserver les moments de bonheur, les caresses, la tendresse tout simplement. Et surtout, il ne devait pas lui montrer que pour lui il était condamné et que c'était comme une bombe à retardement, son cœur pouvait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, et il l'abandonnerait pour toujours.

Severus n'acceptait qu'il puisse subir une chose pareille, ce n'était pas juste. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour éviter la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Il l'avait trouvé, aimé, épousé et Harry lui donnait tant de bonheur, de pureté. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit malade. A la limite que lui-même soit atteint d'une maladie telle que celle-ci serait plus approprié, il avait fait le mal pendant plusieurs années, trahit des gens. Il méritait la mort, mais pas Harry. Il était trop bon, trop pur. Il se redressa, essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues et chercha une potion à préparer dans le but de se vider l'esprit.

Harry faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Au fil des heures, une pluie torrentielle avait finie par se montrer et lui incombait un état dépressif. Il posa la main sur son cœur, cherchant du réconfort sur cet organe malade. Pourquoi était-il malade ? Pourquoi, encore une fois, devait-il mourir ? A croire que c'était vraiment son destin. Depuis sa naissance il devait vivre avec la pression de tuer Voldemort, puis maintenant ça. Sans compter les premières réactions de Severus, celui-ci n'avait pas été facile à séduire, et il avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises.

_Flashback_

_12 Novembre 1999_

_Harry marchait dans les couloirs, à la nuit tombée, comme à l'accoutumée, et se dirigeait sous cape dans les cachots. Il allait patienter jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions quitte ses appartements, et fasse sa ronde. A chaque fois, il se calait sur ses pas pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et tous les soirs il se faisait prendre. Sans compter tous les points qui étaient retirés à sa maison. Mais, maintenant c'était fini, il lui avait enfin avoué que ces soirées étaient bonnes pour son équilibre et qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose de nouveau. _

_Harry toucha l'arrière de sa tête et se remémora la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressentit quand Severus l'avait rejeté et envoyé droit contre le mur. Il se rappela soudainement aussi la douleur morale qu'il avait reçue, comprimant son cœur et nouant sa gorge._

_Cela ne l'avait pas empêché, une semaine plus tard, de recommencer à le suivre, à l'admirer et il espérait dans le fond, que le Serpentard serait plus ouvert après une semaine sans l'avoir croisé. Harry était tellement occupé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le balai mit en travers de sa route par le plus vieux et s'étala sur le sol en un fracas bruyant. _

_- Je vois que vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon, Potter. _

_Harry essaya de se relever, retenant son bras -duquel se dégageait une douleur fulgurante- contre lui. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une autre. Il ne pouvait plus le bouger, il voyait flou et un goût cuivré s'échappait de sa bouche. _

_Severus abandonna les armes en voyant son protégé blessé et se pencha vers lui. Depuis une semaine il attendait le moment où il allait recommencer à le suivre. Depuis une semaine il ne pensait qu'à lui, à la manière ou ses lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes, et à la force qu'il avait mit pour l'éjecter loin de lui. Là, sur le moment, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour goûter à cette bouche si délicieuse._

_Il se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue. Il plaça ses lunettes sur son nez.  
_

_- Ne pleure pas, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses mal à ce point. _

_Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, se blottit contre le corps chaud de son aimé et ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes au milieu du couloir. _

_- Tu peux te lever ? _

_- _Reniflant_. Non. J'ai mal._

_- Je ne vais pas te porter quand même ! Si ? _

_Severus l'aida à se redresser et passa une main sur sa taille, le maintenant debout. _

_- Si jamais on te demande, ce n'est pas moi. _

_- T'assumes pas ? _

_- Je vais me faire tuer si on apprend que c'est de ma faute. Si j'abîme Harry Potter...  
_

_- Je ne dirais rien. _

_Ensuite Mme Pomfresh avait passé des heures à lui demander ce qui c'était passé et Harry avait gardé le silence. Il sortit deux jours plus tard de l'infirmerie et leur histoire débuta, par un baiser passionné qu'Harry n'avait jamais pensé recevoir de Severus Snape, l'être froid asexué. Il découvrit alors que le maître des potions était tout sauf froid, bien au contraire._

_Fin du Flashback_

_5 Mai 2004_

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par deux bras qui lui entourèrent la taille avec force.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien. Tu as préparé le dîner ?

- Hermione s'en charge. Tu t'es reposé ?

- Non. J'ai déprimé. Et toi ?

- J'ai fait une potion.

Severus embrassa sa nuque avec tendresse, puis fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Il l'attira contre son torse, de manière possessive.

- J'ai peur, Severus.

- N'ai pas peur. Je serai toujours là.

Harry se blottit contre lui, réclamant un baiser tendre. Hermione restée sur le pas de la porte, recula et les laissa l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Harry lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

* * *

**_Voilà la fin du chap' 3. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)_**

**_J'attends vos réactions :)  
_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Saluuut :p**  
_

_**Voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)  
**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Reste auprès de moi...  
**_

_31 Octobre 2004_

Harry monta les marches des escaliers avec lenteur, il était essoufflé au moindre mouvement et passait ses journées sur le canapé à végéter, ou dans son lit. Il regardait son biper tout le temps, attendant qu'il sonne, il perdait patience. Et son cœur aussi. Sans compter Severus qui s'éloignait sans le vouloir, il ne rentrait plus tous les soirs. Il faisait son deuil. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, mais, il aurait voulu sa présence la nuit, quand il se réveillait en sursaut car son cœur avait trop ralenti et que son cerveau lui envoyait une impulsion pour le réveiller.

Severus regarda pour la dixième fois l'affiche de prévention contre le SIDA qui se trouvait dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Il jeta un œil également sur les autres patients qui comme lui allait rencontrer celui qui avait bouleversé leur vie.

_Flashback_

_28 Octobre 2004_

_Severus était assis dans cette salle d'attente hideuse, attendant le foutu cardiologue qui avait du retard. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu seul, sans en parler à Harry. Il avait besoin de soutient, peut-être ? _

_- Monsieur Snape. _

_Severus se leva et suivit le médecin dans son bureau. Il s'installa face à lui et continua à fixer le sol, se sentant mal à l'aise tout à coup._

_- Comment va Monsieur Potter ? _

_- Pas très bien. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas rentré depuis deux jours. Je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face._

_Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage. _

_- Il a perdu au moins 8 kilos. Il ne sort plus de son lit, il reste allongé toute la journée en fixant le boîtier, en répétant qu'il attend que quelqu'un meurt pour lui. Je n'arrive plus à le regarder en face. _

_- Je comprends._

_- Vous savez, je l'aime tellement, plus que tout au monde. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aime, mais, je n'y arrive plus. C'est malgré moi. _

_- Vous vous sentez coupable de vivre à ses côtés alors que vous allez très bien, je me trompe ? _

_- Non. Vous ne vous trompez pas.  
_

_- La dernière fois que vous êtes venu me voir, vous seul, je vous ai parlé de faire un test de compatibilité pour savoir s'il pourrait recevoir votre cœur. S'il est négatif, alors, vous pourriez arrêter de culpabiliser. Beaucoup de proches acceptent de le faire afin de savoir que même s'ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient rien changer._

_- D'accord._

_- C'est juste une prise de sang, je vous téléphonerai demain si j'ai bien les résultats et je vous les donnerai le 31 Octobre, si ça va pour vous. _

_Severus avait alors fait cette prise de sang, il avait prit le risque de savoir. _

_Fin du flashback_

_31 Octobre 2004_

- Monsieur Snape.

Severus entra dans ce bureau devenu si familier pour lui.

- Comment va Monsieur Potter ?

- Vous le savez mieux que moi, il avait rendez-vous hier, non ?

- Oui.

- Et ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le médecin garda le silence et Severus souffla, en fixant le parquet.

- Je suis compatible, n'est-ce pas ?

- A 96 %.

- Ça veut dire qu'il pourrait recevoir mon cœur ?

- Oui. On prend des organes à partir de 50 % de compatibilité minimum.

- C'est un cauchemar.

- Je voudrais être clair avec vous, vous le méritez, hier Harry montrait des signes terminaux de la maladie.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il va mourir ?

- Je veux dire que je parle en semaines à présent, peut-être même moins que ça.

Severus encaissa la nouvelle tel un électrochoc.

- Vous aviez dit 6 mois.

- Je sais. Ça fait 6 mois.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas juste.

- Je comprends. Il faut que vous vous prépariez. Il va avoir besoin de vous. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux, mais vous devez rester à ses côtés parce que je donne lui trois semaines, peut-être moins.

- Il est premier sur la liste ?

- Évidemment.

- Vous le regretterez, si vous vous éloignez maintenant.

- Je sais. Il le sait ?

- Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne veux pas qu'il perde espoir. En une ou deux semaines tout peux changer.

- Mais il y a peu d'espoirs…

- ...

- Comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder alors que je sais qu'il va mourir et que moi je suis compatible ?

- Vous ferez ce qu'un époux doit faire, le protéger, l'aimer et lui apporter ce dont il a besoin.

- Il a 23 ans !

- Je sais.

Severus fondit en larmes, en des sanglots incontrôlables. Il mit un bon quart d'heure avant de se calmer, puis il regarda le médecin. Ce dernier blanchit et chercha à meubler la conversation.

- Vous savez, les patients en mort cérébrale ce font rares. D'autant plus qu'il faut un consentement pour donner les organes.

- Pourquoi le patient doit-il être en mort cérébrale ?

- Parce que le cerveau ne marche plus mais le cœur continue de battre.

- Ça n'arrive jamais.

- Si, les AVC, ou un traumatisme crânien, à la base du cerveau. Quand la dure mère est touchée, alors, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Un poison, ou encore une intoxication du sang. Il y a beaucoup de facteurs quand même.

- D'accord. Je dois me préparer. Je vais rester auprès de lui.

Severus se leva pour sortir.

- Prenez-soin de vous.

Une larme coula sur la joue du Serpentard.

- Merci.

Severus rentra tard et trouva Harry couché dans le lit conjugal. Il retira ses vêtements et vint se coller contre lui, le réveillant au passage.

- Tu n'es pas rentré depuis des jours.

- Je suis si désolé.

Harry se retourna et se blottit dans les bras accueillant de son époux.

- J'en ai plus pour longtemps, je le sens.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Reste auprès de moi.

- Je serai toujours là.

Severus ignora les larmes qui voulaient couler, et il se contenta d'embrasser le crâne du plus jeune.

- Fais-moi l'amour.

- Harry, tu es trop faible.

- Je t'en supplie. Je suis fatigué. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi.

Le plus vieux accorda cette faveur dont il avait lui aussi bien besoin, à Harry et le déshabilla avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Le couple fit l'amour doucement, lentement et pendant les trente minutes que dura leur ébat, plus rien n'exista autour d'eux, seulement du plaisir, comme une rédemption.

Une fois Harry endormi, Severus descendit au salon et contempla les flammes de la cheminée. Il recommençait à faire frais le soir en cette veille de Novembre. Il regarda l'obscurité oppressante qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Le MacBook d'Harry était resté allumé. Il ouvrit le navigateur internet et tapa : « Fréquence mort cérébrale » dans la barre de recherche. Il passa la nuit à faire des recherches plus ou moins liées à la mort, au don d'organes.

Il avait lui-même fait une carte à peine le diagnostique d'Harry prononcé. Si son mari attendait un cœur alors il se devait de donner les siens en cas d'accident. Il lu énormément de témoignages tous plus déchirants les uns les autres et remonta finir de dormir quelques heures auprès du Survivant.

Il souri amèrement en se souvenant de ce surnom ridicule, si seulement le monde savait. Si seulement ils savaient qu'Harry était tout sauf un Survivant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

_12 Novembre 2004_

Severus se prépara comme d'habitude pour aller travailler. Il trouva Harry installé dans le lit, assis, respirant faiblement, il regardait la télévision. Le plus jeune coupa le volume en voyant son époux entrer dans la chambre. Ses yeux brillaient-ils à cause de larmes fraîchement versées ? Ou bien étaient-ce la lumière des lampadaires dans la rue ?

Le Serpentard s'installa sur le lit et caressa la joue de son aimé. Il lui donna une gorgée d'eau, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il resta trente minutes à le regarder dans les yeux, à admirer ses traits. Il avait peur, chaque matin, de rentrer le soir et de le trouver mort dans leur lit. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Severus ?

- J'ai peur de partir travailler, j'ai peur de te quitter.

- N'ai pas peur. Reviens à l'heure pour le dîner, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Une larme perla au coin de l'œil du plus jeune, tandis que Severus ne retenait pas les siennes. Il l'attira doucement contre lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Que veux tu manger, ce soir ?

- _Entre les larmes._ Du poulet au curry.

- D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, Severus aspira l'une de ses lèvres entre les siennes et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, Harry, ne l'oublies jamais. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Severus se redressa et quitta la pièce, regardant Harry une dernière fois. Puis, il couru, loin de cette maison, loin de cette maladie. Il serra l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains contre lui et arrêta sa course au bout de dix minutes. Il sentit son propre cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et cria, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se fichait de qui pouvait le voir ou l'entendre, il hurla de douleur dans la rue, déversa sa rage, l'injustice dans l'air et se laissa tomber contre un mur.

Harry avait redémarré son programme télé et sécha ses larmes. Il savait qu'Hermione devrait passer aujourd'hui. Elle avait quitté la maison quand Harry lui avait demandé, car ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, Severus et lui. Ses parents lui avaient alors prit un petit appartement dans Londres, et elle passait tous les jeudi matins.

Après avoir rangé la boutique, le Serpentard quitta les lieux, ferma la porte à clé et prit un taxi depuis le Chaudron Baveur.

Severus fit glisser l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres. Il quitta les lieux rapidement et parti droit devant. Il avait marcha pendant des heures, sans jamais s'arrêter. Il brava le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait dans son manteau, et ajusta son écharpe. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il avait planifié ça, c'était aujourd'hui. Ce soir, Harry recevrait un cœur.

_Vendredi 13 Novembre 2004_

Il se dirigea vers Hyde Park, il voulait faire ça près du lac. Il avait prit son téléphone portable –qui indiquait minuit dix- et s'assis près de l'eau. Il retira sa veste, plaça un garrot et enfonça l'aiguille dans la veine la plus visible. Il appuya sur la seringue et sentit le liquide se répandre dans ses veines.

Harry se leva faiblement pour aller uriner. Il se réinstalla dans son lit et jeta un œil au réveil. Minuit. Severus n'était pas rentré. Les larmes coulèrent, était-ce des adieux ce matin ? Il n'avait jamais réagit comme ça. Habituellement, il partait travailler en l'embrassant mais, pas la veille. Il lui avait dit au revoir, il en était sur. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il fabulait, mais, non, Severus l'avait quitté. C'était devenu trop lourd pour lui. Il sentit son faible cœur se contracter et se força à rester fort.

Severus ne sentit pas tout de suite les effets du poison qu'il s'était injecté. Il composa le 999 quand il se sentit partir. La seule phrase qui revenait en tête était : « Tu vas me manquer, mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ». Puis, plus rien, il s'endormit. Il avait lu que ce poison étouffait le cerveau et donnait suite à une mort cérébrale. Peu importe ce que les secours pouvaient faire, c'était irrécupérable.

Le service d'urgence arriva sur place quelques minutes après la localisation du numéro et le transportèrent à l'hôpital de toute urgence. Les médecins firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, attendirent les 7 heures réglementaires avant de prononcer la mort cérébrale.

Le Dr. Gartner se prépara du café quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et lâcha sa tasse –qui se fracassa sous le choc- brulante sur le sol.

- Vous pouvez me répéter ça ?

- Severus Snape s'est donné la mort hier soir, une équipe d'urgence l'a retrouvé dans le parc. Doit-on prévenir son mari ? Il est donneur.

- Il est compatible. Ne lui dites rien. Faites sonner son biper, j'arrive.

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie perçante qui s'élevait du boîtier noir qu'il fixait depuis des semaines. Un élan de joie s'insinua en lui et il saisi son portable à toute allure.

_Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Severus Snape, je ne suis pas là, laissez votre message._

- Chéri c'est moi, mon biper vient de sonner, j'ai un donneur ! Je vais à l'hôpital maintenant, rejoins-moi. C'est fini chéri, j'ai un cœur.

Il se prépara en quatrième vitesse et appela un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Son cardiologue l'accueillit avec le sourire et lui attribua une chambre. Harry n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Severus et de laisser un tas de messages, sans succès. Il devait être dans le monde sorcier et n'avait pas lancé de sort sur son téléphone.

« Crétin ! »

Il du attendre une heure que le cardiochirurgien soit arrivé et vienne le visiter. Le médecin ayant été mit au courant de la situation avait pour ordre de son supérieur de ne pas faire allusion à son mari.

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Clark. Je suis cardiochirurgien. Nous sommes en train de prélever les organes de votre donneur et nous allons vous préparer pour votre chirurgie dans une minute. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste exactement la greffe cardiaque.

- D'accord, je vous écoute.

- Au cours de cette intervention, une machine pompera le sang dans le reste de votre organisme. La plus grande partie de votre cœur actuel sera enlevée. Les parois postérieures des deux cavités supérieures, les oreillettes, restent en place et le nouveau cœur est fixé à ces tissus restants. Les vaisseaux sanguins qui entrent et sortent du cœur sont aussi cousus au nouveau cœur. On administre alors au nouveau cœur une secousse électrique afin qu'il recommencer à battre et on referme la cage thoracique.

- Et donc, je vais être mort pendant un petit moment.

- Par précaution, un simulateur cardiaque est utilisé. C'est-à-dire que des électrodes de simulateurs son aussi fixées à la surface du nouveau cœur et peuvent être branchées à un simulateur cardiaque en cas de besoin. Mais, ne vous en faites pas, je suis spécialisée en greffe cardiaque. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui. Mon mari n'a pas mes messages mais, il sera là à mon réveil, emmenez-moi.

Harry se laissa préparer par sa doctoresse, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait que le chirurgien soit une femme le rassurait. Ils le changèrent de lit, lui enfilèrent une blouse-pyjama, et l'emmenèrent au bloc opératoire.

- Vous avez des question avant que nous rentrions dans le bloc ?

- Oui. Comment je vais respirer ?

- Nous allons vous intuber afin qu'une machine respire à votre place. Un second tube sera placé au niveau de votre vessie pour uriner à votre place, pendant l'intervention et un troisième tube sera relié à votre estomac afin d'empêcher les liquides et l'air de s'y accumuler et vous éviter les nausées et les ballonnements au réveil.

- Ça va durer combien de temps ?

- Entre trois et cinq heures.

- Je suis prêt.

Les manipulateurs l'installèrent sur la table d'opération, l'anesthésiste lui plaça un masque sur le visage et lui demanda de compter de 1 à 10 en sens inverse. Harry compta et parti dans un sommeil profond sans s'en rendre compte.

Le Dr. Clark se frottait les mains, regardant son équipe préparer son patient. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Le la regarda avec angoisse.

- Je peux rester observer ?

- Oui. Philip ?

- Oui ?

- Son mari s'est suicidé pour lui donner son cœur ?

- Oui.

- Il faut vraiment que l'intervention soit un succès.

- Tu es brillante, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas.

- Brosses-toi les mains, et rejoins moi.

Après trois heures d'opération et une complication pour enlever l'ancien cœur, Megan Clark était prête à greffer le nouveau cœur. Le chirurgien qui avait retiré le cœur du corps de Severus Snape lui apporta et elle regarda une minute l'organe sain magnifique qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Le cardiologue, lui aussi, s'attarda une seconde sur le cœur malade qui était scellé, prêt à partir à la poubelle et le nouveau. Il souri sous son masque et salua intérieurement le geste fou et magnifique à la fois dont avait fait preuve cet homme respectable qu'il avait connu quelques mois plus tôt.

Le moment était venu de faire battre le nouvel organe, afin qu'Harry survive, que sa respiration redémarre d'elle-même, que ses organes internes retrouvent leur couleur naturelle, que sa circulation sanguine reprenne son cours. Le chirurgien s'empara des palettes et les plaça de part et d'autre de l'organe. Elle envoya une première décharge, le cœur ne produisit aucun mouvement.

* * *

**_La suite après mon déjeuner :)_**

**_J'espère que vous aurez eu de l'émotion comme j'en ai eu en l'écrivant, à bientôt :)  
_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Re, les Z'amis. J'ai pas eu le temps de poster, j'ai eu un film de 2h en PSS, dans le noir total alors... :/... J'pouvais pas allumer l'ordi ;)  
**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore ;)  
**_

* * *

_**RAR :  
**_

_**stormtrooper2 : **Jolie intuition, j'avoue :P _

_**sakura-okasan : **Oui :/  
_

_**kitsune972 : **:(_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : ... À jamais je vis en toi**  
_

_13 Novembre 2004_

Megan Clark avait l'habitude des cœurs, elle avait toujours voulu devenir chirurgien cardiaque, c'était tracé depuis toute petite. Mais, encore jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, à donner l'organe d'un mort, marié au patient, alors que celui-ci l'ignorait. Elle avait la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, le cœur devait repartir. Elle chatouilla l'organe à l'aide de son index, avec angoisse.

- On recommence, chargez à 20.

- Chargé.

- On dégage.

La deuxième décharge eu l'effet attendu, le cœur se mit à pomper rapidement. Ils branchèrent une nouvelle poche de sang au corps inerte d'Harry et elle pu commencer à refermer la cage thoracique. Le Dr. Gartner souffla et remercia tous les cieux pour cette réussite, il quitta le bloc opératoire rapidement et chercha le chef de service.

- Il s'en sort ?

- Oui.

- Tenez, votre secrétaire m'a amené votre courrier. Je pense que vous voudrez le lire.

Le chef de Service des urgences se retira et laissa le médecin sur place. Il regarda le courrier. Il ouvrit la grosse enveloppe en kraft et découvrit deux autres enveloppes.

_Pour Harry _

_A l'attention du Docteur Gartner_

Le médecin laissa celle destinée au mari dans l'enveloppe cartonnée et s'isola dans une salle de repos. Il s'attabla et décolla lentement la languette de sa lettre.

_Cher Docteur, _

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre j'espère que mon Harry sera sorti d'affaire, c'était le but de mon geste. _

_J'ai lutté pendant des mois, j'ai attendu la fin, jusqu'à ce que la date fatidique de sa mort arrive à échéance. Je comprendrais que vous soyez ébahi, que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. _

_Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Harry m'a donné un bonheur sans faille pendant six ans, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à le perdre. Quand vous m'avez annoncé que j'étais compatible à 96%, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à choisir entre lui ou moi. Il n'a que vingt-trois ans, j'en ai quarante, je ne me serai pas relevé. Je voudrais qu'il est une vie dans laquelle il arrive à s'épanouir. Je l'ai protégé depuis sa naissance, ce n'est que la continuité. _

_Je ne regretterai jamais ce que j'ai fait, je pars en me sentant libre, heureux de le sauver. Je l'aimerais, même dans l'au-delà, je l'aimerais pour l'éternité, mais j'espère que mon cœur lui sera revenu comme je l'avais planifié et qu'il s'en sera sorti. _

Le chirurgien plaça Harry en salle de réveil et vérifia ses constantes.

_Je ne serai pas là à son réveil, rassurez-le mais ne lui dites pas ce que j'ai fait. Attendez qu'il s'en sorte complètement, qu'il rentre à la maison. Je souhaiterai que vous lui donniez l'autre lettre qui lui est destinée une fois qu'il sera guérit. J'ai lu que légalement, si le patient le stipule par courrier, alors vous pouvez conserver mon corps à la morgue un mois et demi avant de l'enterrer.***** Je vous en supplie, laissez-lui ce temps. Il aura l'occasion de pleurer pour moi, mais il est important qu'il s'en sorte. _

_Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Harry et moi vous en sommes reconnaissant et je vous remercie également pour les conseils que vous m'avez apportés. Je pense qu'au fond vous saviez que je ne laisserai pas mourir. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, quand j'ai quitté votre bureau la dernière fois. Merci d'avoir été honnête et prenez soin de lui._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, _

_Bien à vous, _

_Severus Snape._

Le médecin essuya ses yeux humides et rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Il la plaça avec l'autre et rangea l'enveloppe en kraft dans ses affaires. Il alla trouver le chef de la morgue, lui montra le courrier et signa un document comme quoi le patient Severus Snape pouvait rester à la morgue jusqu'au plein rétablissement de son époux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière. Il constata que son cardiologue était assis à ses côtés et le regardait avec compassion. Il lui demanda de l'eau et chercha autour de lui. Severus n'était pas là.

Une heure plus tard, ils le déplacèrent dans sa chambre et ils le plantèrent là, sans un mot. Sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal, et sa gorge le brulait. Où était-il ?

Il attrapa son téléphone qui était restée sur la table de nuit et composa le numéro de Severus. Il tomba sur la messagerie. La douleur s'empara de son torse à nouveau, comme par lancées.

- _D'une voix faible, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. _C'est moi. Je suis sorti du bloc opératoire. Je vais bien. Je voudrais que tu soies là. Je sais que c'était dur pour toi ces derniers temps, mais je ne suis pas en colère, tu peux revenir. Je ne serai pas fâché, je te le promets. J'ai besoin de toi. Voilà, tu peux m'appeler sur mon portable, je le laisse à côté. Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes, je ne l'oublies pas. Je t'embrasse.

Il essuya ses larmes et posa sa main sur son cœur, son nouveau cœur qui battait vite, selon lui. Le chirurgien arriva subitement dans la pièce et le salua.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatigué, mais ça va. Mon cœur bat vite, je trouve.

Le docteur écouta les battements de l'organe.

- Non, Monsieur Potter, il bat normalement.

- Évidemment, j'avais pas l'habitude. Celui qui me l'a donné devait être en parfaite santé !

- Maintenant c'est vous qui l'êtes ! On va vous garder deux semaines ici au minimum, vous donner un tas d'antibiotiques pour que vous ne rejetiez pas la greffe, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Encore chez vous, vous devrez suivre un traitement très stricte.

- D'accord.

Les médecins sortirent de la chambre et s'écartèrent plus loin dans le couloir.

- Je vais envoyer un psychologue, il a l'air triste.

- Il se demande où est son mari. C'est normal. Il m'a demandé d'attendre avant de lui dire.

- Et il va de soi que nous allons respecter sa volonté mais, je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour parler avec lui.

- Si tu veux.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- A onze heures ce matin, un patient à viré en mort cérébrale après un AVC, il était compatible à 88%.

Les trois médecins ouvrirent la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Tu veux dire qu'il avait un donneur ?

- Il avait un donneur.

- C'est un cauchemar. Il a fait ça pour rien.

- Il l'a fait par amour. Il aurait juste du attendre un jour de plus.

- De toute manière, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de donneur. C'est souvent comme ça, soit tout, soit rien. Il n'y a jamais d'entre deux.

- Va lui dire ça.

Le cardiologue s'en alla le pas vif et reparti à son cabinet. Le chirurgien envoya une psychologue lui parler dans la journée et rentra chez elle. Sa garde était finie et elle avait besoin d'aller oublier l'hôpital, de sortir avec des amis, de se changer les idées.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Je m'appelle Nora Simson. Je suis psychothérapeute et nous allons avoir quelques séances ensemble, c'est la procédure après une chirurgie aussi importante que celle que vous venez de subir.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez dîné ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas très faim, je crois que c'est ce qu'ils me mettent dans la perfusion. Mais, ça va.

La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Moralement ou physiquement ?

- Parlez-moi de ce que vous voulez. Je vous écoute.

Elle sorti un petit calepin et un stylo.

- Vous allez venir souvent ?

- Tous les jours jusqu'à votre sortie.

- D'accord. Je me sens bien, physiquement. Ma cicatrice me fait mal. Vraiment, même la morphine n'arrive pas à atténuer la douleur. Et j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que mon cœur bat, il veut sortir et que les fils vont craquer.

- C'est impossible.

Harry souri doucement.

- Je sais. Mais, c'est une sensation bizarre.

- Je comprends.

- Je suis marié, vous savez. Avec un homme.

- On m'en a parlé, oui.

- Et je crois qu'il m'a quitté, qu'il est parti. Hier ou avant-hier matin, je suis légèrement perdu par rapport aux dates, il m'a fait ses adieux en quelques sortes.

- Expliquez-moi, si vous êtes prêt à le faire.

- Oui. Habituellement, il part travailler, il m'embrasse, me dit qu'il m'aime et il s'en va. Mais, pas hier, il s'est assis, pendant près de trente minutes et il pleurait. Il ne pleure jamais devant moi, normalement. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il fallait que je m'en souvienne. Toujours. Et il est parti, en me regardant une dernière fois, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Vous pensez que c'était la dernière fois ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Et comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à ça ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, j'étais un fardeau. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il ne vienne pas. Je lui ai laissé un tas de messages. En lui disant que je n'étais pas fâché, que je voulais qu'il revienne. Mais, pas de réponses. Je tombe sur la messagerie.

- Vous pensez qu'il ne reviendra pas ?

- Je pense, oui. Et je me sens très triste. Mais je ne suis pas en colère. Seulement triste.

La psychologue lui souri attendrie et le rassura.

- Le plus important, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est de vous focaliser sur votre santé. On vous offre une deuxième chance.

- J'en ai conscience. Mais, il me manque.

_15 Décembre 2004_

Harry rentrait enfin chez lui, après plus d'un mois dans cet hôpital qui le retenait prisonnier.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Ah ! Nora ! Je ne savais pas si vous alliez passer.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Vous partez, ça y est ?

- Après un mois ! Il était temps !

- Ce sont les durées. Bon... vous avez un peu dépassé, mais les médecins voulaient être sûrs.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

- Vous avez peur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois. Il a du enlever toutes ses affaires.

- Peut-être pas.

- Ce serait encore pire. En fait, non, je ne sais pas ce qui serait le pire. De rentrer et que ce soit vide. Ou bien de rentrer et que ce soit comme avant, que rien n'ait bougé.

- Je pense que ce sera terrible dans les deux cas.

- Oui. Mais, la maison est remplie de souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tous les garder.

- Vous avez de la colère, ça y est !

- Non ! Je lui en veux de ne pas me répondre ! Il m'ignore ! C'est d'un lâche !

- Là je reconnais ce foutu caractère enfouit loin que j'ai appris à connaître en un mois.

Harry rigola tendrement.

- Vous pensez que je vais arriver à vivre sans lui ?

- Vous allez avoir besoin de temps mais, vous êtes complètement guérit. Il reste encore un peu d'antibiotiques et vous pourrez courir le marathon.

- Non. Il faut que je commence doucement le sport. Mais oui, je pense que je vais en faire.

- C'est bon pour lui, pour votre cœur.

- Je sais. Il me manque, vous savez, Severus.

- Vous me le dites tous les jours. Je le sais.

- Il était si…

- Allez, vous aurez le temps de repenser à lui. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Harry se mit sur ses pieds, et laissa l'infirmière porter sa valise. Hermione s'était proposée de venir le chercher et attendait au bout du couloir. Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras et Harry remercia toute l'équipe médicale, au complet. Ils s'en allèrent doucement, prient un taxi et rentrèrent à la maison.

- J'ai fait le ménage, la nourriture s'était périmée et les Elfes n'avaient pas fait attention.

Harry bloqua devant la porte, la peur au ventre.

- Ça ira. Ne t'inquiète. C'est exactement comme avant.

- Avant qu'il parte.

Le Survivant –maintenant il portait bien son surnom- passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte. Il lui laissa porter ses bagages et souri en sentant l'odeur de sa maison. Il constata que rien n'avait changé de place, absolument rien. Il monta les escaliers avec peine et s'enferma dans la chambre. Même les draps étaient les mêmes qu'un mois plus tôt.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et il eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il se força à se calmer et sécha ses larmes.

- Severus Snape, tu es un crétin ! Tu aurais au moins pu changer les draps !

- Désolée, je voulais le faire et…

- Oh, je pensais avoir fermé à clé.

- Non.

- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, Mione.

- Tu viens déjeuner ?

- J'arrive.

Le brun prit une minute pour respirer et calmer sa colère, puis, il rejoignit son amie. Cette dernière le quitta en fin de journée et il monta les marches pour aller se coucher. Il pu constater que l'un des Elfes avait changé sa parure de lit. Il se brossa les dents, enfila un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Enfin, il plaça le pied à Sérum à côté de son lit, vérifia que la poche de perfusion était pleine et il se coucha. Il ne résista pas à sentir l'odeur sur l'oreiller de Severus et fondit littéralement en larmes. Il finit par s'endormir tard dans la nuit, épuisé.

* * *

**_Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Ça vous a plu ? _**

**_Bisous :3  
_**


	7. Épilogue

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic', l'épilogue. **  
_

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture ;)  
**_

* * *

_**Trop belle était l'histoire - Epilogue **  
_

_16 Décembre 2004_

Le jeune homme se trouvait assis, en tailleurs, sur le canapé du salon, regardant désespérément son téléphone portable, attendant impatiemment qu'il ouvre la porte, qu'il rentre à la maison. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu à son réveil ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour lui tenir la main ? Pour lui dire que tout irait bien à présent ?

Depuis son retour à la maison, il ne se s'était pas montré, comme s'il était définitivement parti. Le jeune homme regarda les flammes s'élever de la cheminée avec tristesse. L'avait-il quitté sans un mot ? Le poids qu'il portait était-il trop lourd pour lui ? Son serment n'était-il pas sincère ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi il ne venait pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme à l'accoutumée ? Pourquoi lui infligeait-il une telle torture ?

Le brun scruta son bras avec mépris. C'était la faute de cette foutu maladie ! Ce foutu destin qui s'acharnait sur lui depuis des années. Et maintenant, l'amour de sa vie n'avait pas pu supporter le poids de son état de santé sur ses épaules, malgré le mariage, malgré sa promesse, malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. C'était trop difficile. Ça l'aurait été pour n'importe qui. Harry ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui, bien sûr que non. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit à sa place, peut-être aurait-il prit la fuite lui aussi, à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours ? Peut-être, oui.

Il détailla l'aiguille plantée dans son poignet, le fil remontant vers la perfusion et enfin le pied à sérum qu'il devait traîner derrière lui, déversant de la morphine et une bonne dose d'antibiotiques qui lui permettaient ne pas faire d'infection, de survivre. Mais, sans lui, en avait-il réellement l'envie ? Non. Il n'avait pas le choix. On lui avait rendu la vie, pour qu'il vive, un point c'est tout.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa torpeur, de sa léthargie. Il réalisa enfin que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte, sans se fatiguer. Il se leva non sans ressentir de l'angoisse. Et s'il était là, pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait demander le divorce ? Était-il commode d'aller ouvrir la porte ? Était-il assez fort pour supporter ça ?

Il se secoua mentalement et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il tourna la clé et fit basculer la porte. Il était tout sauf présentable, en jogging confortable, avec ses cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'habituellement, des gros chaussons fourrés aux pieds. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas lui mais un autre visage familier, un visage qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, ce visage de malheur qui lui avait annoncé à quel point son destin était funeste, à quel point sa maladie était grave, à cause de qui son amour l'avait laissé.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.

Harry resta muet, attendant que l'homme dégarni prenne la parole à nouveau.

- J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Le brun saisi l'enveloppe non sans trembler et regarda l'homme, son médecin qui l'avait tant soutenu, repartir. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désolé ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné une lettre que Severus avait écrite pour lui ? Harry avait directement reconnu son écriture sur le devant de l'enveloppe.

_Pour Harry_

Severus n'était pas lâche au point de transmettre une lettre de rupture par messager, il avait beaucoup plus de respect pour Harry. Ce dernier referma la lourde porte et retourna, avec une lenteur hallucinante, s'installer sur le canapé. Il rabattit sa couverture en laine –que Severus lui avait offert l'année précédente- sur ses jambes et regarda l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir. Il était terrorisé. Ce qui était dans cette enveloppe changerait encore –à coup sûr- la suite des évènements, de sa petite vie, de leur petite vie, plutôt.

Il resta ainsi immobile pendant –il lui avait semblé- des heures, à fixer les flammes dansant contre le fond de la cheminée. Il s'était relevé une fois pour remettre du bois et s'était replongé dans cet état apathique dont il faisait preuve. Il alla chercher dans le fond de son âme le peu de courage qu'il pouvait trouver, puis décolla lentement le papier qui scellait les mots de son amour.

Il déplia la lettre avec peur, angoisse et tristesse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui dire en face ce qui était écrit sur cette lettre ? Dès la première phrase Harry sentit son cœur se resserrer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son réveil, les larmes et la douleur l'envahirent. Il était parti, pour de bon, il l'avait laissé tomber.

_Mon amour, _

_Si tu as la chance de lire cette lettre c'est que tu t'en es sorti et j'en suis le plus heureux des hommes. _

_J'ai juré devant Dieu de faire la guerre à tes côtés, de ne jamais déserter face à tes problèmes de santé. Ce jour où tu m'as dit oui restera gravé dans mon cœur pour l'éternité. Et ce n'est pas parce que je pars aujourd'hui que j'arrêterai de ressentir cet amour. Je sais que même si mon corps n'est plus capable de le penser, je t'aimerais toute ma vie, au plus profond de mon âme. _

Harry blanchit subitement, comprenant peu à peu ce que cette lettre contenait.

_Tu sais, mon amour, personne au monde ne choisit sa vie, et je t'avoue que la nuit, les larmes noient mes joues quand je repense au fait que tu es là, malade, à mes côtés et que j'ai le pouvoir de te sauver. A travers cette alliance, j'ai promis ma présence, et ça pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

_On dit toujours que les meilleurs partent les premiers, je n'accepte pas de te laisser mourir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es ma raison d'être et si je devais te perdre, je ne pourrais pas survire. Je serais obligé de passer pour une personne faible qui se suicide par amour, parce que c'est ce que je ferai, si tu décédais. _

_Je voudrais que tu saches l'honneur que j'ai eu d'être à tes côtés, la chance de m'être levé à côté d'une telle beauté. _

Harry explosa en sanglots.

_J'ai passé les six plus belles années de ma vie à tes côtés. Mais l'ai-je mérité ? Quand j'y réfléchis, nos disputes, nos prises de becs, c'était ridicule. Tu étais si prévenant, si bon, je n'aurais jamais du te rejeter autant. Je le regrette, j'aurais du voir à quel point tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Repense à tout ça pour faire ton deuil, mon ange._

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été à près de toi, mais quand j'ai su que j'étais compatible, je n'ai pas hésité à être ton donneur. Désormais, c'est pour la vie que je vis en toi. A jamais. _

_J'ai mis une annexe avec mes dernières volontés, j'ai laissé de l'argent près du tableau dans la bibliothèque pour mes funérailles. Le Dr. Gartner te conduira à moi et je souhaiterai être enterré dans ce petit cimetière. Tu sais, celui devant lequel on passait tous les dimanches et que tu me disais que, un jour, le plus tard possible, on aurait notre place quelque part dedans, pour reposer en paix. _

_N'oublies jamais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et excuse-moi encore de ne pas avoir été là pendant cette dure épreuve qu'à du être ta convalescence. Compte sur tes amis, j'entends ici Hermione, elle sera toujours là pour toi, je lui ai fait promettre. _

_Prends soin de notre cœur, fais-le battre pour nous deux. Je compte sur toi, et je te surveille. Je te protège, mon amour. Je t'aime._

_Severus. _

Harry hurla de douleur dans toute la maison, il frappa de toutes ses forces le parquet du salon. Il se trouvait allongé sur le sol, secoué de sanglots plus terribles les uns que les autres. Il resta dans cette position toute la journée. Il se releva et explosa son téléphone contre le mur. Il remplaça sa perfusion et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Tout le monde savait, tout le monde lui avait menti, pour qu'il vive. Il ne pouvait plus détacher la main de sur son cœur. Il avait envie de vomir, de savoir que l'organe de son mari vivait dans son propre corps. C'était grotesque. Il regretta d'avoir explosé son portable et saisi le fixe.

- Allo ?

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? Tu vas bien ?

- Non. _En larmes._ Ça ne va pas.

- Tu es au courant.

- _Sanglotant._ Je suis au courant.

- J'arrive.

Harry raccrocha et une seconde plus tard, Hermione arriva dans son salon par un transplanage bien contrôlé. Elle le réconforta comme elle le pouvait, lui disant à quel point elle était désolée. Deux heures plus tard, assis sur le canapé, Harry se calma doucement.

- Tu veux aller le voir ?

- Où est-il ?

- À l'hôpital.

- Ils l'ont gardé ?

- Oui.

Harry se rappela que Severus lui avait donné une annexe avec ses dernières volontés. Il envoya Hermione lui faire un café et saisi la seconde lettre.

_Harry, _

_Je sais que tu m'en voudras et que ne va pas vouloir penser à mes funérailles mais, tu es mon époux et c'est à toi que cela revient. Tout d'abord, n'invite que les personnes qui me sont chères. Pas de Weasley ou je ne sais quoi. Convie les Malfoy, s'il te plait. _

_Ensuite, je voudrais être enterré, pas incinéré comme Albus te le diras. Surtout pas. Je veux que tu puisses venir te recueillir. Je souhaiterai que tu organises une cérémonie à l'église, je pense que c'est important pour nous deux. _

_Je voudrais que tu me mettes un de tes traning trop grands dans lesquels tu te sentais si bien. Mets moi mon boxer rouge et noir, confortable et des grosses chaussettes pour pas que je n'ai froid l'hiver. Comme chaussures, tu peux me mettre une paire à toi, des vielles Converses que tu n'utilises plus. Je souhaite également que tu me laisses mon alliance, ma gourmette et notre pendentif, tu sais lequel. _

_Dans mon cercueil, je voudrais avoir une photo de nous, celle qui est sur le dessus de la cheminée et celles de notre mariage, choisis les plus belles. Mets moi ma baguette également, ainsi que l'album photo de mes parents. Ah, et une photo de Lily, s'il te plait, ne l'oublies pas. _

_Ne les laisse pas me maquiller pour l'enterrement ! Je ne veux pas d'une peau magnifique, rose et tout ce qu'il peuvent mettre. Ils peuvent mettre leurs trucs qui conservent un peu le corps mais, je me fiche bien de savoir comment je vais être, je serai toujours à tes côtés. _

_La seule chose qui me gêne c'est que je vais devoir revoir les Maraudeurs et ça… C'est contrariant. _

Harry décrocha un faible sourire.

_Pour ma pierre tombale, je te laisse libre choix. Je sais que tu as de bon goûts et que tu sauras faire les bons choix. Réserve bien une place pour toi, même si je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes de si tôt, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me colle une vieille moldue juste à côté, tu imagines ? Non, non. Garde toi l'emplacement. _

_J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. J'ai un manuscrit terminé, dans une vielle malle, à la boutique, je voudrais que le publie à titre posthume, tu auras les recettes des droits d'auteurs. Par ailleurs, la maison de la plage -le manoir- est loué à une famille moldue 7000 Livres par mois et la maison Impasse du Tisseur -celle de mes parents- est louée pour 1400 Livres par mois. Tu n'auras pas besoin de travailler, j'ai tout organisé. Je souhaitais que tu ne manques de rien. Peut-être pourras-tu vendre les potions qu'il me reste ? Ça te fera ça de prit. Encore une fois, les potions -les miennes- ne sont pas périmables donc, tu peux les garder toute la vie sans jamais devoir en refaire. Donne à Remus les potions tue-loup. C'est tout ce que je demande. Vends les autres si tu veux.  
_

_Je voudrais que tu refasses ta vie, d'ici quelques temps. C'est l'une de mes volontés les plus chères._

"Il est hors de question que je vende quoique ce soit qui t'appartenait" pensa Harry.

_Fais bien attention à toi. _

_Je te remercie, je t'aime. _

Harry renifla et se retourna. Il tendit la lettre vers elle.

- Ses dernières volontés. Merci pour le café.

Le Survivant but la tasse d'une traite, retira habilement sa perfusion, colla un pansement et enfila sa veste.

- Tu vas devoir trainer ça encore longtemps ?

- Non. Normalement, je ne suis pas obligé, si je prend les comprimés. Mais, je ne suis pas passé à la pharmacie.

- J'ai ma voiture. On va ramener ce truc gênant à l'hôpital et prend ton ordonnance, on va passer à la pharmacie. Au fait, Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis officiellement divorcée, depuis ce matin.

- Félicitations. Je suis officiellement veuf. Depuis ce matin.

- Félicitations.

Il souri faiblement, lui passa devant et entra se mettre au chaud dans la voiture. Il était énormément en colère contre les médecins et il avait envie de leur éclater le visage, à chacun d'eux, contre un mur.

- Bonjour, je viens chercher le corps de mon mari. Severus Snape. À la morgue.

La secrétaire blêmi et appela le chef de service.

- C'est au deuxième sous-sol, les ascenseurs sont à votre droite.

Hermione avait envie d'éclater de rire, même si la situation était tout sauf drôle.

- Tu as vu sa tête ?

- Oui, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Non.

- Plus de tact ?

- Un poil plus.

- Hmm. Je suis fâché contre cet hosto.

- Je sais.

Hermione le laissa aller seul dans la pièce de reconnaissance. Harry n'osait pas pousser la porte, il était terrifié à l'idée de le voir mort, blanc, étendu sur une table en inox. Il poussa la lourde porte et s'avança vers le drap blanc. Le médecin légiste retira le haut de sa tête et Harry fixa Severus immobile, blanc-gris, impeccablement conservé, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Le médecin se retira et laissa Harry dire adieu à son époux. Le brun toucha _sa_ peau immaculée et laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait le droit de pleurer, tout le monde aurait réagit de la même manière à sa place.

Il lui toucha la joue, tendrement et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser humide. Il fit glisser sa main dans celle rigide de son mari, et le regarda. Il avait l'air paisible.

- Je t'aime. Pour toujours.

Il renifla et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Même mort ils sécrètent du sébum. Tes cheveux sont un mystère chéri.

Il aurait du voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Severus, s'il était encore en vie, mais il restait immobile. Hermione regarda à travers le hublot et il l'invita à entrer.

- Il a l'air paisible.

- Oui, c'est comme s'il dormait. Tu penses qu'il m'entends ?

- Je pense, oui. Je pense qu'il te suis partout.

- Vraiment ?

Harry se tourna sur lui même, s'adressant dans le vide.

- Alors, tu es un crétin ! Je vais faire comment moi maintenant ? Même si c'est un geste héroïque et tout ce que tu veux ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es glacé, et blanc. Et froid. Mort.

Le brun se retourna face au corps de son aimé et replaça le drap sur son visage. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Dors bien, mon ange.

Ils quittèrent la salle et retrouvèrent le médecin dans le couloir.

- Pourquoi on l'a débranché sans me le demander au préalable ?

- Parce qu'il portait une carte de non assistance respiratoire sur lui. Ainsi qu'une carte de donneur d'organe.

- Je peux l'enterrer quand ?

- Au plus vite, Monsieur.

_25 Décembre 2004_

Harry s'installa avec douceur sur la pierre tombale de son époux, une couronne de houx dans les mains. Il la déposa auprès des multiples bouquets de fleurs et regarda le nom gravé dans le marbre.

___Severus Snape 1963-2004_

_"Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, ne l'oublies jamais."_

Les mots gravés, ses derniers mots pour lui. Il n'avait pas sur quoi mettre quand le croque-mort lui avait demandé et c'était venu tout seul. Harry souri à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas eu son fameux poulet au curry et qu'il aurait donné jusqu'à son dernier cent pour pouvoir y goûter une dernière fois.

- J'ai bien dormi cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis des lustres. J'ai moins mal à ma cicatrice, vraiment, les antidouleurs fonctionnent, je suis content. J'ai froid, la nuit, sans toi, ça fait un sacré vide dans le lit. Mais, j'ai adopté un chien, hier. On a été dans un élevage avec Mione et j'ai un Husky.  
Alors, je la laisse dormir à mes côtés. Elle n'a pas encore de prénom, mais j'y réfléchis sérieusement. Et puis, si elle fait pipi, j'utilise ma baguette et c'est comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Elle est vraiment gentille. Mione va venir s'installer avec moi. J'ai besoin d'elle, à mes côtés et elle ne supporte plus ses voisins. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu ne dors pas ? Plus ? Quelques fois, j'ai l'impression de te sentir quand je suis dans le canapé. Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une impression , un sentiment, mais c'est là. J'ai l'impression que tu es à mes côtés. Joyeux Noël, mon amour. Je nous ai apporté du chocolat, mais je vais les manger tout seule… Dommage pour toi parce que ce sont des truffes en chocolat du meilleur chocolatier de Londres et je sais que tu dois t'en mordre les doigts. Je voulais te dire que je suis en colère, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de refaire ma vie. Je tenais à te dire, que jamais plus, je n'irais avec un homme. Tu étais l'unique. Mon coeur ne battra pas pour un autre homme. C'est hors de question. J'ai déjà été avec des filles, tu sais, et comme ça je pourrais avoir une vie très épanouie, j'en suis certain. Peut-être même avec Mione, qui sait ? Elle est plutôt gentille et m'a toujours aimé. Je pense. Dans le fond. Alors, voilà, je t'épargne cette torture. Certaines parties de mon corps n'appartiendront qu'à toi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Sinon, je n'ai pas vendu tes potions, j'ai totalement vidé le magasin, ça m'a occupé l'esprit. Et, tes potions sont rangées dans un milieu frais et sec, comme tu me l'avais déjà dit. J'espère que tu n'as pas froid, là-dedans, je me fais du souci. Je sais, c'est carrément débile, mais ta présence me manque tant et j'avais l'habitude de me faire toujours du souci pour toi.

Harry resta assis sur la pierre pendant plus d'une heure, ignorant que son mari se tenait assis de l'autre côté, sur le marbre enneigé, le regardant tout sourire. Lily et James étaient présents également, un peu plus en retrait. Severus aurait voulu le toucher, mais il se contenta de le regarder, magnifique, en pleine santé, respirant la vie à plein poumons.

- J'espère que tu es gentil avec mes parents. Ou plutôt qu'ils sont gentils avec toi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me chargerais de leur botter les fesses dès mon arrivée à tes côtés. Alors, préviens-les. Je peux être violent. Quelques fois. Je vais devoir y aller, avec Mione, on va à Godric's Hollow... Tu sais, pour mes parents. Mais, je reviendrai te voir ce soir, je te le jure. Je suis désolé de ne pas être passé avant, j'aurais du, mais je n'en avais pas la force, j'attendais le jour de Noël.

Le Serpentard écouta patiemment son récit, Harry continua de parler encore quelques minutes, puis, il posa ses lèvres sur la pierre glaciale, se releva et se mit en route. Severus se cala sur ses pas, suivant Harry à chaque instant.

Voilà comment se dérouleraient les cent prochaines années. Severus serait là, nuit et jour, pour le veiller, le protéger et le regarder s'épanouir, vivre grâce à lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, lui montrer son amour. Il serai là, près d'Harry qui vivrait et c'était l'essentiel, il était heureux et le serait tant qu'Harry vivrait pour eux deux.

FIN

* * *

**_Fini... :'(_**

**_J'aurais du marqué Song-fic dans la description car je me suis inspirée d'une chanson. Je l'ai plaggié mdrr... Non, je rigole, j'ai repris certaines paroles de la chanson pour les titres et dans la lettre de Sev'. Quand je l'ai écouté et que j'ai regardé le clip j'ai pleuré, vraiment. Sans me contrôler. Alors, je me suis dit, allez ! Je vais le faire en fic. Y'a pas de raison que Severus et Harry n'aient pas le droit de subir cette histoire terrible et émouvante.  
_**

**_J'ai longtemps hésité à qui destiner la maladie et je me suis dit que Severus serait capable de mourir pour Harry donc, j'espère que ça vous a plu comme ça.  
_**

**_Chanson - Kenza Farah & Soprano : Coup de coeur  
_**

**_Je vous remercie de votre fidélité, et à bientôt :3  
_**


	8. RAR : Réponse Aux Reviews

_**Salut à tous, voici une RAR que je complèterai au fur et à mesure que je reçois des reviews, je mettrai les dates comme ça vous pouvez voir à quel moment je vous ai répondu :)**_

_**Je suis contente que vous ayez pour la plupart de vous pleurez. C'était un peu mon but :/.. Mais, je me chargerai de vous faire rire la prochaine fois, ou au moins vous faire sourire xD... Pour me rattraper ;) *muah*... Et séchez vos larmes, Sev reviendra bien vivant dans d'autres de mes histoires :)  
**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et vous dis à bientôt.**_

J'vous aime :3

* * *

_**RAR :  
**_

_8 Novembre 2012  
_

_L93 : Je te remercie, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Et merci de m'avoir fait confiance pour que tu me lises (cf. review sur le chap1) :)  
_

_Snape-Cullen : Hum, j'ai déjà répondu par PM parce que la review était longue :)  
_

_Elfia : Désolée de t'avoir autant faite pleurer :/... Merci beaucoup.  
_

_Guest (1) - Met ton nom. Je mets la review pour que tu saches que ça t'est destiné. "T'as pas honte de faire pleurer tes lecteurs comme ça? Le pire c'est quand  
tu nous sort que Harry avait un donneur... Bon, je te laisse, je vais chercher un mouchoir". - Non, je n'ai pas honte ahah... Je sais, mais c'est souvent comme ça dans la vie, soit tout, soit rien et c'est rageant :/. Bisous et merci :)  
_

_Aurelie Malfoy : Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part un grand merci :)  
_

_Océane : Oh chu' désolée ;)... Merci :)  
_

_Julia13verseau : Je te remercie :)  
_

_stormtrooper2 (Je savais pas quoi mettre... Trelawney ?) : ahaha ! Si si si ! Harry refait sa vie avec Mione. Parce que Ron est un blaireau et que je l'aime pas, que Harry-Mione est mon deuxième couple préféré, parce que Sev était l'unique pour Harry et qu'il ne pourra plus être avec un homme. Et PARCE QUE c'est impossible de rester chaste toute sa vie mdrrrr... Gros bisous et merci de ta fidélité :)  
_

_sakura-okasan : Je te remercie :)... Et au fait : LANGAGE ! (à la façon Snapienne) - "Oh P***N de merde ! le pauvre Harry" :P  
_

_Every : Désolée XD... Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai décidé Mione-Harry parce que je les adore ensemble et je trouvais que c'était une bonne alternative (cf. RAR stromtrooper2). Je te remercie et n'innonde pas ton clavier après tu ne pourras plus écrire des reviews aussi longues et aussi top que celles que tu m'as laissé ! Merci encore :)  
_

_kitsune972 : Désolée :/  
_

_Elkei Snape : Bon, j'ai déjà répondu par MP donc voilà :P... Bisous :3  
_

* * *

_**Merci beaucoup, j'éspère que je n'ai oublié personne. Gros bisous et à bientôt à vous :3**  
_


End file.
